Serments et liens
by Flojiro
Summary: Une histoire de promesses. Et de solitude. Peuton rompre un serment prêté à son prince ? Yaoi. Angst. KougaijixDokugakuji. Chapitre final en ligne ! Avouez : personne y croyait plus...
1. Serment brisé

> Auteur : Flojiro (Avec en principe un accent circonflexe sur le dernier 'o' mais comme ff.net a décidé de faire la guerre aux accents circonflexes et ben je suis obligé de faire sans...)
> 
> _Kou : Tout le monde s'en fout de ton histoire d'accent circonflexe, j'espère que t'en es consciente..._
> 
> #assomme# Mais sans plus de préambule, passons donc à la suite...
> 
> _Kou : x.x_
> 
> Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki, évidemment... Y'a d'autres bases possibles pour des fics ?! Oo
> 
> _Gojyo : #compte sur ses doigts# Prince of tennis, Naruto, Devil Devil, Stargate, Le seigneur des anneaux..._
> 
> #saute sur un Kou en train d'émerger du coma# Oui mais chouchou n'y est pas !!
> 
> _Kou : ... ==;;_
> 
> _Gojyo : K'so ! Evidemment, c'est encore à cause de cet abruti !! Un volontaire pour débarrasser définitivement notre série de ce boulet aux oreilles en pointe ?_
> 
> _Doku : #Tapotant son sabre dans sa main d'un air menaçant# ... _
> 
> _Gojyo : Faut savoir faire des sacrifices, aniki... _
> 
> #Saute sur les frangins# Mais vous aussi je vous aime les gars !
> 
> _#échange de regards désespérés#_
> 
> _Gojyo : Suicide collectif..?_
> 
> _Doku : Y'a plus que ça..._
> 
> Genre : Angst... Très très angst ! Me demandez pas pourquoi... Chuis une fille plutôt gaie pourtant, dans la vie...
> 
> _Kou : Tu es une erreur de la nature, voilà pourquoi ! ==_
> 
> _Gojyo : Ah, il a bon là, pour une fois..._
> 
> #Ignore superbement# Sinon, c'est du POV à la troisième personne. POV de Kou pour ce chapitre.
> 
> Yaoi ? Hum... Pas explicite, maaaiiis...
> 
> Disclamer : Sont pas à moooiiiiiii !!!!! TT
> 
> _Kou : Ben, encore heureux, manquerait plus que ça..._
> 
> Blabla d'auteuse : C'est une petite fic en trois chapitre (qui était sensé être un one-shot au départ... Après on se demande pourquoi j'arrive pas à finir mes autres histoires ! = = ) et je décline toute responsabilité : c'est la faute à Kou sur mon fond d'écran !! o On n'a pas idée d'enlacer une croix aussi suggestivement... Ça peut donner que des idées sadiques...
> 
> _Kou : Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je la détestais..? ==_
> 
> Le deuxième chapitre est déjà bouclé, je le mettrai sans doute en ligne le week-end prochain... Si j'ai suffisamment de reviews bien sûr ! #sourire innocent#
> 
> Remerciements : #Se tapit dans les hautes herbes, ses pupilles fendues guettant le moindre mouvement dans les cieux# ... #Se détend soudain et chope entre ses papattes griffues un malheureux goéland qui passait par là# #Assène à la bestiole un monstrueux câlin félin# ARIGATTO SEAGULL-CHAN !!!!!!! #Ronronneeeeeeeeee#
> 
> Spéciale dédicace : Pour toi ma Yui-copine-de-moi !! 3 3 3 #caliiinnnnneeeeeeeee sa copine#
> 
> ####################
> 
> Serments et liens.
> 
> ####################
> 
> Part I : Serment brisé.
> 
> ####################
> 
> ########## A prince's mind ##########
> 
> "Go... Gomen... nasai... Kougaiji-sama..."
> 
> Il regardait les yeux ambrés posés sur lui, noyés de larmes. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Ses mains griffues se crispant imperceptiblement tandis qu'en face de son prince la jeune biochimiste continuait d'une voix entrecoupée :
> 
> "Je... ne peux rien faire... Rien de plus... C'est... trop grave. Je... Je ne pourrais pas... Il..."
> 
> Et elle se jeta soudain contre lui, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule et se mit à pleurer à sanglots convulsifs. Il resta un long moment sans réaction avant de refermer maladroitement un bras autour des épaules de la _youkai_.
> 
> Un lourd sentiment de malaise l'étreignait. D'anormalité.
> 
> Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses se passaient. Yaone n'aurait jamais du venir pleurer dans _ses_ bras. Jamais. Elle mettait bien trop de distance entre eux pour cela. Et ce n'était pas _son _rôle. Ce n'était pas _lui _dont la seule présence réconfortait. Dont la force tranquille vous faisait penser que rien ne saurait vous atteindre. _Lui _ne savait pas faire ça...
> 
> Alors pourquoi ?
> 
> Un autre corps vint se coller contre le sien. Timidement. Si inhabituellement timidement. Deux bras fins enserrèrent son torse alors qu'une tête surmontée d'une éclatante tignasse rousse se blottissait contre sa poitrine. Elle aussi pleurait. Moins bruyamment que Yaone, mais il pouvait sentir ses larmes glisser le long de sa peau nue.
> 
> Si froides.
> 
> Consoler sa sœur ? Oui, ça c'était son rôle. L'étreinte assurée qui accueillit l'enfant raffermit par là même celle dont il entourait la chimiste. Il fallait protéger ceux qu'on aimait, oui.
> 
> Mais qui le protégeait, lui ?
> 
> Le sentiment de malaise s'accentua encore davantage.
> 
> Aucun bras rassurant n'était posé sur ses épaules. Aucune main irrespectueuse n'ébouriffait ses cheveux. Il en ressentait un tel besoin pourtant, à cet instant.
> 
> Alors pourquoi ?
> 
> L'écho des sanglots de Yaone emplissait son esprit. La caresse glacée des larmes de sa sœur brûlait sa peau.
> 
> Et ses bras autour d'elles étaient forts. Protecteurs. Parce qu'il était prince. Parce qu'il était frère.
> 
> Mais au fond de sa poitrine son cœur battait comme un oiseau affolé.
> 
> Pourquoi ?
> 
> ##############################
> 
> Il était seul à présent.
> 
> La _youkai_ aux longs cheveux avait peu à peu retrouvé son calme, s'était soudain éloignée de lui, évitant son regard, bafouillant des excuses. Et puis, les yeux toujours baissés, elle avait tendrement posé ses mains sur les épaules de Ririn, l'avait doucement attiré(e) vers elle. La rouquine pleurait toujours silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas protesté, pas réagi. Anormal, encore. Yaone l'avait emmenée, arguant que l'enfant avait besoin de repos. Il avait vaguement hoché la tête : elle avait raison.
> 
> Et il était seul.
> 
> Seul dans cette chambre qui était la sienne. Mais laquelle dégageait aujourd'hui une désagréable odeur de médicaments, mêlée au parfum douceâtre du sang. Ainsi qu'une autre odeur. Si familière. Il n'aurait jamais dû se sentir seul avec cette odeur flottant dans la pièce.
> 
> Et pourtant...
> 
> Ses yeux se déplacèrent malgré lui. Glissèrent vers la forme étendue. Sur les multiples bandages frais se teintant lentement de rouge. Sur la large poitrine aux mouvements quasi imperceptibles. Sur les yeux clos sous les courtes mèches noires que la sueur collait au visage inhabituellement pâle.
> 
> Pourquoi ?
> 
> Ses mains se crispèrent.
> 
> _Tu avais promis !_
> 
> Il s'approcha du lit d'une démarche raide.
> 
> _Tu avais juré... De ne pas me laisser seul ! Jamais !_
> 
> ##############################
> 
> _Cette même pièce, des années plus tôt. Ses yeux vagues plongés dans la contemplation des flammes dansant dans l'âtre. Une présence à ses côtés. Quelque chose qui le réchauffait plus qu'aucun feu ne l'avait jamais fait. Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool. La douce intimité du moment. Sa tête venant se poser contre une épaule réconfortante tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Sa voix qui s'élevait, lointaine : _
> 
> _"Promets..."_
> 
> _Des souvenirs se pressant derrière ses paupières closes. Souvenirs de pièces froides et désertes. Souvenirs d'un temps si long qu'il semblait infini. Un frisson parcourant son corps._
> 
> _"Promets d'être toujours là. Promets que je ne serai plus jamais seul."_
> 
> _Deux bras puissants l'attirant dans une étreinte pleine de chaleur. Une voix solennelle s'élevant tout contre son oreille._
> 
> _"Je te le promets Kou. Je jure de toujours être auprès de toi. Je jure que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Que plus jamais tu ne seras seul."_
> 
> ##############################
> 
> Sa tête est posée sur les bandages humides. Si près de ce cœur battant si faiblement que ses propres pensées en dissimulent le bruit, même à son ouïe sensible de _youkai_.
> 
> _Tu n'as pas le droit ! _
> 
> Il ferme les yeux en un enfantin réflexe de refus, ayant presque inconsciemment refermé autour de lui les bras inertes. Mais leur poids sur son dos ne lui apporte ni chaleur ni réconfort aujourd'hui.
> 
> _Tu as promis !_
> 
> Ses mains se crispent sur le drap supportant le corps immobile. Le tissu se déchire sous la morsure de ses griffes.
> 
> _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! Pourquoi ?_
> 
> Le goût acre du sang dans sa bouche tandis que ses crocs entament ses lèvres. Que les souvenirs des quelques heures précédentes envahissent son esprit.
> 
> ##############################
> 
> _L'un des cinq maten kyoumon. Entre eux et lui, une armée des leurs. _
> 
> _Etrange comme lui qui prétend ne pas apprécier donner la mort peut se laisser prendre par l'ivresse du combat. Ça lui fait presque peur parfois, quand il y réfléchit... Peut-être bien que le sang de son père coule plus profondément dans ses veines que beaucoup ne le pensent. Qu'il ne le pense lui-même... _
> 
> Ils ne sont pas de taille. Pas contre lui. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Il sent arriver l'attaque. La déferlante de pouvoir dirigée sur lui. Il se retourne, incantant déjà une formule de protection qu'il sait parfaitement qu'il n'aura pas le temps de renforcer suffisamment, mais qui arrêtera peut-être en partie la vague de magie adverse.
> 
> _Mais le pouvoir retombe soudain. Rien ne l'a touché et les mots meurent sur ses lèvres. Devant lui son garde du corps est tombé à genoux, son sang s'écoulant par les atroces blessures qui lui étaient destinées, à lui. Celui qu'il a nommé Dokugakuji, si peu de temps auparavant lui semble-t-il, tourne lentement son visage vers lui, lui adresse un sourire railleur malgré la douleur noyant son regard. _
> 
> _Il le voit tomber ensuite. _
> 
> _Et c'est la dernière chose qu'il voit avant qu'un voile écarlate n'obscurcisse son esprit._
> 
> _Et puis reviennent les teintes du monde, le rouge se fondant dans celui du couchant, s'harmonisant au liquide sombre dont la terre se gorge, le même dégoûtant de ses griffes. Il est agenouillé au milieu d'un champ de cadavres, serrant contre lui un corps puissant revêtu d'un manteau blanc maculé de sang. Et sa voix résonne sur le charnier. Et il se demande depuis combien de temps il lui adresse ainsi des reproches qu'il ne peut entendre._
> 
> ##############################
> 
> Il ne se souvenait pas être rentré à la forteresse. Pas plus qu'il ne se souvenait avoir déposé le corps inerte sur son propre lit. Il y avait comme un étrange brouillard recouvrant son âme. Et puis...
> 
> _"Go... Gomen... nasai... Kougaiji-sama..."_
> 
> Elle s'était excusée. Elle avait fondu en larmes. Pourquoi s'était-elle sentie obligée de s'excuser ? Elle n'y était pour rien ! Ce n'était pas sa faute ! _Lui_ aurait du rester sur ses gardes. Ne pas laisser le combat absorber toutes ses pensées. Se douter que les _youkai_ travaillaient pour quelqu'un de plus puissant. Rester sur ses gardes. Alors il aurait eu le temps de générer le bouclier. Il aurait anticipé l'attaque. Et Doku...
> 
> _De quel droit tu as fait ça ? De quel droit tu m'abandonnes sous prétexte de me sauver la vie ?_
> 
> _"Go... Gomen... nasai... Kougaiji-sama..."_
> 
> Mais qu'elle se taise ! Ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser ! Elle n'avait rompu aucune promesse, elle !
> 
> _Je t'interdis de me laisser, tu entends ? Je t'interdits de partir sans moi ! Je suis ton prince ! Ton seul et unique maître, tu te souviens ? Je t'ordonne de rester près de moi ! Tu l'as promis !_
> 
> L'étoffe n'était plus que lambeaux sous ses mains. Plus que plaies ses lèvres, sous la morsure de ses dents.
> 
> _Vis ! Vis ! Vis ! Vis !_
> 
> Toutes ses pensées se fondirent dans cette unique exhortation, rythmée pas les battements irréguliers que guettait avidement – presque douloureusement - son oreille. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que cette litanie sans fin dans laquelle se concentrait toute sa colère, toute sa douleur, toute sa frustration. Comme s'il tentait d'y infuser sa propre force, sa vie même.
> 
> _Vis ! Vis ! Vis ! Vis ! Ecoute-moi ! Obéis-moi ! Prends en moi la force dont tu as besoin ! Tue-moi, peu importe... Mais vis ! _
> 
> Que n'en était-il réellement capable ! De le laisser puiser en lui suffisamment d'énergie pour... Un flash aveuglant traversa soudain son esprit alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand, fixant le mur devant lui sans le voir. Une personne possédant ce pouvoir, il en connaissait une...
> 
> ##############################
> 
> Il se matérialisa à quelques centaines de mètres devant la jeep. Ses espions faisaient du bon travail, vraiment. Il entendit les exclamations étonnées, le crissement des pneus. Puis le claquement métallique caractérisant l'amorçage d'un colt qu'il commençait à bien connaître, alors que le pare-choc s'immobilisait à quelques centimètres de lui.
> 
> "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"
> 
> "Kougaiji ! T'es venu te battre ? Hein, hein ?"
> 
> "Nan mais t'a quelque chose dans la tronche à part la bagarre et la bouffe ? _Baka__ saru_ !"
> 
> "_Maa_, _maa_... Et si nous laissions Kougaiji-_san_ s'expliquer, _nee_ ?"
> 
> Il posait sur eux un regard froid, ses bras étroitement serrés sur sa poitrine. Une attitude pleine d'arrogance. Un secret espoir que cette posture leur dissimule les sourds battements de son cœur. Que comptait-il faire au juste ? Qu'allait-il expliquer ? Comment avouait-on à un ennemi qu'on avait désespérément besoin de lui ?
> 
> Il se crispa légèrement tandis que la pensée d'emmener de force le _youkai_ qui avait été un humain lui traversait l'esprit. Mais avait-il jamais triomphé du _sanzo-ikkou_ ? Et s'il perdait à nouveau cette fois ? Ou bien s'il gagnait... Mais arrivait trop tard... Et s'il était déjà trop tard ? Si...
> 
> "Kougaiji-san ? _Daijobu__ desu ka _?"
> 
> Il tressaillit imperceptiblement, refoula la peur avant de planter sur le conducteur un regard vibrant de colère. Colère envers lui-même. Colère envers celui qui, là-bas, au cœur du Tenjiku, s'apprêtait à rompre le serment qu'il lui avait fait. Et colère envers cet homme qui était son ennemi et le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Et qui lui demandait d'un air prévenant si tout allait bien ! Il vit de la surprise traverser les yeux verts, et puis il distingua comme un étrange reflet de la peur qui le tenaillait. Un reflet passé, un miroir à la surface patinée par le temps... Une voix railleuse brisa soudain ce contact, dérangeante :
> 
> "Oi, ton pot de colle favori est pas dans le coin, _Ohji-sa__ma_ ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, le frangin a décidé de se mettre en grève ?"
> 
> Malgré l'emprise qu'il tentait de garder sur lui-même, un changement dut se lire dans son attitude car le demi-_youkai_ se redressa soudain par dessus le siège avant, son inquiétant regard cherchant le sien.
> 
> "C'est quoi le problème avec toi, ton altesse ? Où est mon frère ?"
> 
> Ça devint étonnamment facile face à lui. La colère. Face à ce _hanyou_ qui semblait se croire davantage que lui le droit de s'en faire pour Doku. Mais peut-être en avait-il effectivement plus le droit que lui... Sa voix s'éleva. Froide. Lointaine. Avec l'étrange impression qu'il n'était que spectateur, que ce n'était pas lui, là, qui affirmait ces choses. Que ces choses elles-mêmes étaient fausses. Un mensonge. Ou un mauvais rêve...
> 
> "Il a été blessé. Gravement blessé."
> 
> Il vit la peur commencer à assombrir l'écarlate, y prit un plaisir amèrement pervers. Et les mots suivants coulèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'il ait souhaité les prononcer :
> 
> "Il est en train de mourir."
> 
> Froid. Détaché.
> 
> Ses bras se resserrèrent convulsivement sur ces battements qui menaçaient de lui déchirer la poitrine.
> 
> Froid. Impassible.
> 
> _Onegai__. Onegai. Onegai. Onegai._
> 
> Il avait détourné les yeux, les plantant loin derrière le demi-sang. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Demeurer immobile et supplier en silence. Supplier... Supplier qui ? Supplier ses ennemis de comprendre ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire ? Supplier Dokugakuji de l'attendre, là-bas, à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres ? Comme s'il pouvait l'entendre. Comme s'ils pouvaient le comprendre...
> 
> Un claquement de porte attira son attention. Le _youkai _qui fut humain venait de mettre pied à terre. Un sourire se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il tapotait affectueusement la carrosserie de la jeep :
> 
> "Hakuryu, je te confies les autres, d'accord ? Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps."
> 
> Un long "Kyyuuuuuu" à mi-chemin entre inquiétude et reproche lui répondit. Sa main se fit caressante, rassurante.
> 
> "Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien."
> 
> Alors que le véhicule kyu-kyutait d'un ton peu convaincu, une légère secousse l'ébranla. Le demi-sang atterrit souplement aux côtés du _youkai_ dans une envolée de fines mèches rouge sang.
> 
> "T'en fais pas la bestiole ! Je l'accompagne, ton précieux maître ! Tu verras, il lui arrivera rien..."
> 
> Il ne fit pas cas du regard carmin lourd de sous-entendus qui se posa sur lui. Ses mains se crispaient sur ses bras, griffes entamant lentement la chair.
> 
> _Attends-moi ! Tu as promis ! Attends-moi ! _
> 
> "Hakkai..."
> 
> Un ton bien plus menaçant que le minuscule revolver à présent pointé sur l'ancien humain. Un simple mot dans lequel même lui pouvait percevoir tout les non-dits : _"C'est notre ennemi. Tu n'as pas à l'aider. On n'est pas des bons samaritains. Y'a toutes les chances que ce soit un piège et si tu tombes dedans je viendrais pas t'en tirer."_
> 
> Seul un sourire répondit à la diatribe muette du moine. Un sourire décidé. Un sourire confiant. Ou résigné, peut-être ? Peu importait...
> 
> _Onegai__. Onegai. Onegai. Onegai._
> 
> "Ch' !"
> 
> L'arme disparut au fond d'une manche immaculée tandis que son propriétaire prenait place devant le volant.
> 
> "On vous attend à la prochaine auberge. Si vous êtes pas là demain matin on se barre sans vous."
> 
> Un "Kyuuuuuuu !" de protestation se perdit dans le ronronnement du moteur se remettant en marche.
> 
> "Tu dégages de devant les roues ou c'est toi que Hakkai devra soigner le premier..."
> 
> Il sursauta intérieurement alors que la violente interpellation le ramenait à la réalité. À la douleur de ses bras sous la morsure de ses griffes. À l'urgence de la situation. Il se décala avec un regard meurtrier à l'intention du bonze qui n'en fit aucun cas, tout occupé à tenir le volant d'une main tout en frappant de l'autre un Son Goku venant de prendre place sur le siège avant.
> 
> "_Demo_, Sanzo ! Puisqu'on est que deux je peux bien en profiter, non ?"
> 
> "C'est pas une place pour un singe, _baka saru_ !"
> 
> "Chuis pas un singe !"
> 
> Un rire discret s'éleva alors qu'une détonation retentissait, claire malgré la distance croissante du véhicule. Au même instant, une main impérieuse se posait sur son épaule.
> 
> "Alors ? Où est Jien ?"
> 
> Il se dégagea d'une brusque secousse.
> 
> "_Dokugakuji _est à Hôtô."
> 
> Une fraction de seconde, son esprit s'étonna de la violence – de la possessivité ? – qu'il avait mise dans ces cinq syllabes. Juste avant que la peur ne s'empare plus que jamais de lui à l'idée que ce nom était peut-être déjà la seule chose qu'il lui restait...
> 
> Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre au regard écarlate plein de suspicion qui se posa sur lui. Saisissant sans douceur le bras du _hanyou_, il referma sa seconde main sur le poignet du _youkai _aux yeux verts. Puis il invoqua les mots du sort de déplacement.
> 
> ##############################
> 
> Il n'avait pas quitté cette pièce depuis plus de quelques dizaines de minutes. Pourtant, l'odeur lui semblait déjà y avoir changé. Une odeur lourde. Une odeur de mort.
> 
> _Iie__ !_
> 
> Son regard se déplaça vers le corps toujours étendu là, guettant fiévreusement le moindre signe de mouvement sous les bandages à présent sombres entourant la poitrine.
> 
> _Tu as promis !_
> 
> Il ne fit pas le moindre geste. Parce que la peur le paralysait. Et parce que déjà, une voix qui n'était pas la sienne brisait le silence oppressant.
> 
> "_Aniki_ !"
> 
> Quelques pas rapides, des genoux heurtant le sol, puis une main se posant en tremblant sur la gorge de son second. Et ce n'était pas sa main. Un soupir de soulagement. Puis une voix douce mais impérieuse :
> 
> "Laisse-moi faire Gojyo."
> 
> Une main ferme relevant le _hanyou_. Une autre personne s'agenouillant à sa place. Deux mains fines se posant sur le torse puissant.
> 
> Et le pouvoir se mit à irradier, emplissant l'espace autour du _youkai_. Et lui referma de nouveau ses bras contre sa poitrine. Et son regard se détourna, fixant le paysage désertique, au dehors.
> 
> "_Oi_, _ohji-sama_ !"
> 
> Tant de dédain dans ce titre. Il posa son regard sur le demi-sang. La magie pulsait toujours autour d'eux, déformant étrangement sa propre perception. Il avait l'impression d'un léger brouillard enveloppant la pièce. Feutré. Apaisant. Que les mots de l'enfant tabou éparpillèrent comme une rafale glacée :
> 
> "Il ne t'appartient pas !"
> 
> Il ne compris pas. Pas immédiatement. Ou peut-être qu'il préférait ne pas comprendre...
> 
> "Tu lui as pris son nom ! Tu lui as pris sa vie ! De quel droit ? Qui te crois-tu pour t'approprier ainsi l'existence d'un autre ?"
> 
> Il voulut répondre. Protester. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça ! N'est-ce pas..? Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres avant même qu'elles ne bougent. _Dokugakuji_. Il lui avait donné ce nom. Il l'avait nommé son bras droit. Parce que ça lui avait semblé la chose à faire. Naturelle. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Lui avait-il jamais demandé son avis ? Lui avait-il jamais laissé le choix ?
> 
> _Promets-moi..._
> 
> On n'oblige pas les gens à promettre quelque chose, hein ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça marche...
> 
> "Il a failli mourir... Il serait mort sans Hakkai ! Ça suffit. Il ne te doit plus rien. S'il t'a jamais dû quoi que soit ! Toi, en revanche, tu lui dois sa liberté ! Parce que tu n'as rien pu faire pour lui !"
> 
> Chaque mot s'enfonça dans son esprit, comme autant de lames effilées. Il demeura immobile, impassible, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les iris écarlates. Jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt accusateur se tende en direction du lit. De la douce lueur irradiant toujours des mains guérisseuses. Rien... À part demander l'aide d'un ennemi...
> 
> Le silence s'appesantit. L'air vibrait toujours de pouvoir, mais il n'en tirait plus aucun apaisement. Ses yeux étaient demeurés fixés sur le corps immobile nimbé d'un léger halo. Et les mots du demi-sang résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit.
> 
> _Il ne t'appartient pas ! Il ne t'appartient pas ! Il ne t'appartient pas !_
> 
> Les pulsations de magie décrurent lentement avant de disparaître. Un regard vert dont seul la surface souriait se posa tour à tour sur lui, puis sur le _hanyou_. Mais le _youkai _qui avait été humain ne prononça pas un mot, fronça même légèrement les sourcils en une expression d'étonnement. Il ne pouvait que ressentir la tension qui régnait. Les mots toujours en suspens dans l'air.
> 
> _Il ne t'appartient pas !_
> 
> Le vert se teinta d'interrogation, se posant avec insistance sur le demi-humain. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier s'approcha du lit, venant poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère dont la poitrine se soulevait à présent à un rythme régulier. Il aurait dû en être soulagé. Il l'était. Mais...
> 
> _Il ne t'appartient pas !_
> 
> "_Jien _vient avec nous."
> 
> Les yeux rouges étaient fixés sur lui, pleins de défi. Une attaque à son encontre, bien davantage qu'une réponse à la question muette de l'ancien humain. Il soutint son regard, aucun d'entre eux ne se préoccupant du léger sursaut du _youkai_ agenouillé. Ses bras étaient toujours croisés sur son torse, ses sourcils dangereusement froncés. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait transparaître la douleur que chacun de ses battements de cœur occasionnait dans sa poitrine.
> 
> _Il avait promis..._
> 
> _Il ne t'appartient pas !_
> 
> Il hocha lentement la tête, quelques mèches rebelles venant caresser ses joues. Puis il tendit un bras, l'autre demeurant au contact de sa poitrine, en contenant les sourds élancements. Griffes pointées, il entama à voix haute l'incantation, ses yeux plus que jamais plantés dans les iris aux couleurs de sang.
> 
> Il n'aimait pas cette couleur. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas.
> 
> Et sa voix continuait de s'élever, rauque, alors qu'un vent rouge tourbillonnant commençait à envelopper le groupe. Son regard voulut se détourner, contre sa propre volonté, se poser sur Lui. Il ferma les yeux. Se concentra sur les mots. Il les sentit disparaître, continua de les suivre jusqu'à ce que son pouvoir les relâche dans ce village humain, loin, loin au-delà des frontières du Tenjiku.
> 
> Alors seulement il releva ses paupières sur la pièce à présent vide.
> 
> Alors seulement il parvint à se déplacer, s'approchant lentement du lit inoccupé.
> 
> Les draps étaient tâchés de rouge. Lacérés par endroit, là où ses griffes avaient laissé leur marque. Il le constata, simplement. Son cœur s'était tu. Il ne cognait plus à coups redoublés contre ses côtes. Mais sa nouvelle immobilité était presque aussi douloureuse. Il tendit une main presque timide, la posant sur l'étoffe encore tiède.
> 
> Il avait froid.
> 
> Ses yeux errèrent sans véritable but, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un long manteau blanc, strié de tâches brunâtres, abandonné au pied du lit. Tous ses gestes lui semblaient étrangement lents, comme engourdis, alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser le vêtement gisant au sol. Il le drapa sur ses propres épaules, en refermant étroitement les pans sur sa poitrine.
> 
> Si froid.
> 
> ####################
> 
> End of the first part.
> 
> ####################
> 
> Reviews pleaseeeeee !! (Et je vous préviens que toute protestation du comité de défense des _bishounen_ martyrisés sera inutile...)
> 
> Nan, pas de délire cette fois ! Gâchons pas l'ambiance dépressive du moment... On verra ça à la fin du dernier chapitre, peut-être... si vous êtes sages et que vous m'envoyez pleins de commentaires... #Grand sourire plein de crocs#


	2. The child within

> Pour tous les renseignements plus ou moins utiles sur cette fic reportez-vous au premier chapitre : ça n'a pas changé depuis et j'ai horreur de me répéter, ça me fatigue... #Long bâillement de félin flemmard#
> 
> Passons donc direct aux choses sérieuses...
> 
> Reviews : #Compte sur ses doigts avec application, un bout de langue pointant entre ses lèvres# Une main entière et un doigt sur l'autre, ça faaaiiiit... #Fumée noirâtre commençant à sortir des oreilles# Six !! #Air très fière de ses dons de calculateuse# Six reviews en une semaine !! Je crois que c'est un record ! Je vais faire du chantage au chapitre suivant plus souvent moua ! Niarck !
> 
> Pour les celles à qui j'ai pas pu répondre par mail ou msn :
> 
> Shunrya Mirci pour tes compliments ! #Mode rougissement et sourire crétin "ON"# Par contre, pour l'absence de fautes c'est pas moi qu'il faut féliciter c'est ma super-betalectrice-de-moi (qui s'arrache régulièrement les plumes devant des perles du genre "avait était", des "s" et des virgules joueurs et j'en passe...) j'ai nommée : SeaGull !! #Fait un câlin au goéland au passage#
> 
> Simael Pas eu le temps de t'envoyer un mail mais un commentaire de toi me fait toujours plaisir !! #Immeeennnnnse sourire tout content# (Entre parenthèses : ff.net m'énerve à boycotter les smileys ! o) Et, effectivement, Gojyo se la joue limite mauvaise foi là... Mais je trouve que ça lui va très bien, non ?
> 
> _Gojyo : Ha bah bravo ! T'as une super image de moi, ça fait plaisir ! ;;;_
> 
> _Kou : Râle pas : pour une fois qu'elle est lucide..._
> 
> _Gojyo : T'étais pas occupé à déprimer toi ? Va te pendre qu'on en parle plus..._
> 
> _Kou : Nan ! Chuis en vacances cette semaine : j'apparais pas dans ce chapitre ! Nananèrheu ! #Tire la langue au kappa#_
> 
> _Gojyo : Oo ...... Et on ose appeler ÇA un prince...... ==;;;;_
> 
> #En prend un pour taper sur l'autre# C'est fini oui ?! Je peux continuer ?! o Bon !
> 
> Toute façon j'avais plus rien à dire là... Juste un gros gros câlin à toutes mes gentilles revieweuses !!!!! #Ronronne#
> 
> Blabla d'auteuse : Un chapitre dans lequel il se passe strictement RIEN si ce n'est des discussions à n'en plus finir... L'action, si l'on peut dire, reviendra dans le prochain – tout comme notre prince favori d'ailleurs - pas de panique... Par contre le chapitre 3 je l'ai pas encore fini, alors faut m'encourager _encore plus_ si vous le voulez la semaine prochaine... #Sourire angélique plein de crocs pointus#
> 
> _Kou : Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un infime soupçon de pitié pour moi, ne l'encouragez pas... TT_
> 
> _Gojyo : Si tu veux mon avis tu les pousses à reviewer encore plus là... ==_
> 
> _Kou : Toutes des sadiques ! TT_
> 
> Remerciements : Merci SeaGull-chaaaannnn !!!!! Je sais que ça a tendance à devenir répétitif, mais t'es vraiment vraiment vraiment la meilleure des betareadeuses !! #Passe en mode chibi et vient ronronner au milieu des plumes#
> 
> Les 2-3 mots en jap' qui se courent après :
> 
> _Aniki_ = Grand frère dans le sens familier du terme... On dirait "frangin" chez nous.
> 
> _Ototo_= Petit frère.
> 
> _Gomen_ = Pardon.
> 
> _Gaki_ = Gamin, sale gosse... ce genre de choses...
> 
> ####################
> 
> Serments et liens.
> 
> ####################
> 
> Part II : The child within.
> 
> ####################
> 
> ########## A taboo's mind ##########
> 
> Il réprima un frisson d'anxiété lorsque l'étrange vent rouge se referma sur eux. Sa main se crispa sur l'épaule de son frère tandis que l'autre cherchait le bras d'Hakkai. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la magie...
> 
> Et puis surtout, il ne faisait pas confiance à ce type ! L'honneur, les beaux sentiments, tout ça c'était bien joli... Mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce soi-disant prince qui ne lui revenait pas. Sa froide arrogance. Cette façon qu'il avait de vous regarder qui clamait "Je suis le prince des _youkai_ !". En réalité, tout dans son attitude le hérissait. Ça en devenait presque physique.
> 
> Et par-dessus tout, lui insupportait la façon dont ce Kougaiji considérait son frère ! Comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal de changer le nom d'un homme, et de le faire marcher constamment derrière soi, de s'en faire obéir d'un froncement de sourcil...
> 
> Non ! Jien méritait mieux que de gâcher sa vie à servir ce type ! Il repoussa tout au fond de lui la petite voix qui lui murmurait que, peut-être, il y avait davantage de mauvaise foi que de réalisme dans ces propos, et aussi qu'il aurait peut-être pu demander l'avis de son frère avant de l'embarquer ainsi avec lui...
> 
> Il sentit soudain la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Les tourbillons du vent moururent lentement et il lui sembla que leurs derniers souffles soutenaient le corps inconscient de son frère, le déposaient délicatement à terre avant de disparaître totalement.
> 
> Il haussa vaguement les épaules puis se tendit, observant les alentours, s'attendant presque à se retrouver entouré de soldats _youkai_ ou entre les quatre murs d'un cachot... Mais tout ce qu'il découvrit fut une ruelle sombre sous les rayons d'un soleil déclinant. Le brouhaha continu des conversations, des appels des marchands ambulants, de cris... Des silhouettes passant de temps en temps à l'embouchure de la rue. Un village, oui. Mais, un village humain ?
> 
> Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule.
> 
> "Kougaiji ne nous aurait jamais entraîné dans ce genre de piège, Gojyo, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi..."
> 
> Il fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à rétorquer que non, justement, lui était loin d'en être convaincu. Mais à cet instant une cascade de mèches écarlates lui retomba sur le visage.
> 
> "Que..?"
> 
> Il batailla quelques seconde pour renvoyer sa chevelure en arrière avant de chercher son meilleur ami d'un regard passablement énervé. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe en découvrant ce dernier agenouillé auprès de son frère, occupé à transformer une nouvelle fois son bandana en pansement de fortune. Ce qui l'étonnait un peu c'est que Jien avait beau être en sale état, il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir vu de blessure à la tête...
> 
> Le regard vert se leva vers lui tandis que son propriétaire terminait son travail d'emballage.
> 
> "Les marques caractéristiques peuvent passer pour des tatouages, mais nous aurions eu du mal à expliquer les oreilles pointues..."
> 
> Un sourire _made in Hakkai_ - marque et modèle déposés - accompagna cette réponse à sa question muette. Ouais, c'était bien vu... Les _youkai_ avaient tendance à être assez mal accueillis dans les bleds humains ces derniers temps. Il y aurait peut-être pensé s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à chercher où pouvait bien être le piège _forcément _tendu par le soi-disant prince. Mais il fallait bien qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux se montre un minimum méfiant quand même ! Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire séducteur :
> 
> "Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Kai-chan ?"
> 
> Il vit un sourcil brun se hausser au diminutif, avant qu'une expression d'épouvante à moitié feinte seulement n'apparaisse sur le visage toujours levé vers lui :
> 
> "Je préfère ne pas imaginer..."
> 
> ##############################
> 
> "Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Gojyo ?"
> 
> Ils avaient repéré l'unique auberge du coin, y avaient transporté le comateux et réservé plusieurs chambres, après avoir appris qu'aucun moine conduisant une jeep et accompagné d'un singe n'avait traversé le village – le tout assorti d'un coup d'œil demandant clairement de quelle planète débarquaient ces hurluberlus pour poser des questions pareilles. Il était à cet instant très légèrement revenu sur son opinion concernant les déplacements magiques : ça faisait gagner un sacré temps quand même...
> 
> Hakkai avait ensuite changé les bandages de Jien tandis que lui-même l'observait en silence, adossé au mur. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que son ami lui avait posé cette question, une étincelle de désapprobation dansant dans ses yeux verts.
> 
> Il haussa les sourcils, totalement pris au dépourvu :
> 
> "Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?"
> 
> Un soupir.
> 
> "Pourquoi tu as voulu que nous emmenions ton frère ? Sa vie n'est plus en danger : Yaone-_san_ aurait très bien pu s'occuper de lui..."
> 
> Il crispa légèrement les mâchoires avant de répondre :
> 
> "Ça n'a rien à voir avec ses blessures ! _Aniki_ se sent redevable de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi envers le prince de service et il ne se serait jamais barré de lui-même. Je lui ai juste donné un coup de pouce pour se sortir de là..."
> 
> Il se renfrogna devant l'expression clairement réprobatrice d'Hakkai.
> 
> "Mais bon sang, tu l'as bien vu, non ? Il se fiche totalement que Jien vive ou meure ! Je suis persuadé que c'est à cause de lui - pour lui - que ce grand crétin s'est fait blesser ! Et l'autre reste de glace, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde de voir des gens se sacrifier pour lui !"
> 
> Mais l'ancien humain se contenta de secouer doucement la tête.
> 
> "Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux, Gojyo. Kougaiji se soucie de ton frère bien plus que tu ne le penses. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il nous est tombé dessus tout à l'heure... Il connaît mon pouvoir. Il est venu me chercher parce que j'étais son dernier recours..."
> 
> Une courte pose avant que le regard vert ne cherche à nouveau le sien.
> 
> "Je crois qu'au fond, Kougaiji a besoin de lui..."
> 
> Ce fut à son tour de secouer la tête, incrédule.
> 
> "Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer... T'es trop gentil Hakkai, tu vois le mal nulle part ! Et t'en fais pas trop pour son altesse, je suis sûr qu'il aura aucun mal à trouver des tas d'autres imbéciles prêts à clamser pour ses beaux yeux."
> 
> Un court soupir échappa au brun, qu'il interpréta avec l'aisance de l'habitude : Hakkai renonçait à discuter. Il le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, l'entrebâillait, puis se retournait vers lui :
> 
> "Peut-être que tu devrais seulement te demander ce que ton frère penserait de tout ça, s'il était éveillé..."
> 
> Et la porte se referma doucement plongeant la chambre dans un lourd silence. Son regard se posa sur le visage aux traits décidés, encadré de courts cheveux noirs.
> 
> _Je ne reviens jamais sur ma façon de vivre !_
> 
> Il poussa un court soupir excédé avant d'ouvrir grand la fenêtre, s'asseoir à demi sur l'appui et s'allumer une clope.
> 
> ##############################
> 
> "Gojyo ?"
> 
> Il tressaillit violemment sur la table où il se trouvait affalé, envoyant valser les quelques canettes de bières vides qui traînaient là. L'une d'entre elle en tomba, tournant sur elle-même quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser. Il la suivit d'un regard embrumé avant de cligner des paupières et de relever la tête. Sur le lit en face de lui, son frère le regardait d'un air un peu perdu. Un sourire railleur dissimula son soulagement :
> 
> "_Yo__ aniki _! Bon retour parmi les vivants !"
> 
> Une main hésitante vint hérisser encore davantage les courts cheveux bruns alors que les yeux aux pupilles fendues parcouraient la pièce.
> 
> "Que... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et c'est où, _l_, d'abord ?"
> 
> Il haussa les épaules, plutôt content de pouvoir éluder la première question :
> 
> "Bah, un coin paumé au milieu de nulle part, comme d'habitude... Et qui manque de jolies filles !"
> 
> "Où est Kou ?", l'interrompit presque la voix inquiète de son frère.
> 
> Il éclata d'un rire moqueur bien que légèrement forcé.
> 
> "C'est d'entendre parler de filles qui te fait penser au rouquin débraillé ? Fais gaffe, j'vais m'imaginer des choses, là..."
> 
> Mais les sourcils noirs se contentèrent de se froncer alors qu'une étincelle d'angoisse venait danser dans le regard brun.
> 
> "Je ne plaisante pas, _gaki_ ! Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"
> 
> Il détourna légèrement les yeux avant de répondre, un peu mal à l'aise sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer et pas particulièrement pressé d'en venir aux explications...
> 
> "T'inquiète, t'as plus à t'en faire sur l'endroit où il se trouve..."
> 
> Il ne s'aperçut du sens possible de sa phrase qu'à l'instant où ses yeux croisèrent le regard soudain éperdu de son frère. Ce dernier se dressa d'un bond, ses pupilles dilatées fixées sur lui sans le voir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son aîné chancela et retomba lourdement assis, le lit couinant de protestation sous ce traitement.
> 
> Il s'était levé, s'approchant du _youkai_ blessé, lorsque ce dernier s'adressa à lui d'une voix entrecoupée :
> 
> "Que... Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire ? Kou... Qu'est-ce qu'il..."
> 
> L'angoisse, le refus, la culpabilité qu'il perçut dans ces mots sans suite l'énervèrent au plus haut point. Et plus encore la petite voix qui lui disait que quelque part il en était responsable.
> 
> "Mais bordel, Jien !"
> 
> Il ne fit aucun cas du sursaut de son frère à l'entente de ce nom, qu'il avait utilisé à dessein.
> 
> "Arrête de te mettre dans des états pareils pour ce type ! Il en vaut pas la peine ! T'as failli mourir, je sais pas si t'as imprimé, là ! Et il s'en fichait comme du dernier insecte qu'il aurait écrasé sous sa botte ! C'est uniquement grâce à Hakkai que t'es encore en vie !"
> 
> Il reprit son souffle une seconde avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus calme :
> 
> "Tu lui dois plus rien, _aniki_. Tu es libre. Libre de reprendre ton nom. Libre de recommencer ta vie. Tu n'as plus à être le serviteur de ce prince au rabais !"
> 
> Il avait vu le regard de son frère changer, puis s'assombrir au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. Mais il ne le sentit pas venir...
> 
> §Le coup le cueillit sous la mâchoire, l'envoyant s'écraser au milieu de la pièce. Et Jien se dressait au-dessus de lui, poings serrés.
> 
> "Ne parle plus jamais de Kou comme ça !"
> 
> Il avait déjà vu, autrefois, cette même expression mortellement sérieuse sur le visage de son grand frère. Pas souvent, mais à chaque fois il avait compris qu'il était allé trop loin. Et aujourd'hui encore, il se sentait dans la désagréable position d'un gamin venant de faire une très grosse bêtise...
> 
> "_Demo_... _Aniki_..."
> 
> ##############################
> 
> _"Gomen... Gomen nee, aniki..."_
> 
> Il n'aimait pas demander pardon. Pas à voix haute... Mais là, Jien était très en colère. Et il avait raison. Peut-être qu'il aurait tué l'autre enfant si son grand frère ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien mais...
> 
> _L'autre avait parlé de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de sa pute de mère... Il aurait dû avoir l'habitude, non ? Mais c'était peut-être pas le jour ? Ou peut-être que les paroles avaient été plus blessantes que d'ordinaire ? Il ne se souvenait plus._
> 
> _Juste qu'il le frappait. Encore. Encore. Que l'autre ne bougeait plus sous ses coups mais qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu le tuer ? Oui. Ce n'était plus un enfant en particulier sur lequel il s'acharnait ainsi. C'était tous les autres. Tout ceux qui se moquaient de lui, qui le rejetaient. Et c'était lui, aussi. Parce que lui n'aurait pas dû vivre. _
> 
> _Il le frappait. _
> 
> _Ils les frappaient, tous ! Oui, il voulait qu'ils meurent. Tous. _
> 
> _Qu'il meure._
> 
> _"GOJYO !"_
> 
> C'était lui qui était à terre à présent. Et sa joue le brûlait.
> 
> _Et le regard de son frère..._
> 
> _"Ne refais plus jamais ça, Gojyo !"_
> 
> _"Gomen..."_
> 
> _Mais Jien ne le regardait plus. Il s'était détourné de lui. Et ça... ça lui faisait beaucoup trop mal ! _
> 
> _"Aniki..."_
> 
> _Il avait doucement saisit la manche de son grand frère entre ses doigts qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler. Et il avait levé le regard vers lui. _
> 
> _Onegai__... Aniki..._
> 
> _Et les yeux bruns s'étaient posés sur lui. Et il avait compris. Compris que Jien avait pardonné. Compris que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui... Il y avait tout ça dans le regard de Jien. Et ça lui avait fait une drôle d'impression, là, dans sa poitrine. Et il avait eu envie de pleurer. Mais il ne pleurait pas ! Alors il avait juste demandé :_
> 
> _"Nee, aniki... Tu seras toujours là, hein ?"_
> 
> _Il avait beau avoir huit ans, au fond, il n'était pas un enfant. Pas vraiment. Mais soudain il avait eu peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul. Peut-être qu'il était un peu un enfant, finalement... _
> 
> _Une main affectueuse s'était posée sur son crâne, avait ébouriffé ces cheveux couleur de sang que son frère était le seul à ne pas regarder avec répulsion. _
> 
> _"Evidemment, gaki ! Où tu voudrais que j'aille ?" _
> 
> _Il aimait le sourire de Jien. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement doux derrière la moquerie apparente. Il n'y avait que Jien qui lui faisait des sourires pareils. Il n'y avait que Jien..._
> 
> _"Tu promets ?"_
> 
> _"Oui. Je promets."_
> 
> ##############################
> 
> Un enfant. Et comme un enfant il aurait voulu lui hurler : "Tu avais promis !"
> 
> Mais que valait une promesse prononcée presque quinze ans plus tôt ? Une promesse effacée par le sang versé...
> 
> "Gojyo..."
> 
> Il croisa des yeux bruns à l'expression douloureuse. Une nostalgie teintée de culpabilité et de regrets.
> 
> "Jien t'a fait une promesse, il y a longtemps..."
> 
> Une courte pause, alors que lui-même retenait inconsciemment son souffle. Alors, lui aussi s'en souvenait ?
> 
> "Mais ce _youkai_ est mort. Mort il y a de très nombreuses années. Sans doute mort à l'instant où sa lame a fait couler le sang de sa mère. Le jour où il s'est détourné. Où il a rompu son serment."
> 
> Mort. Mort. Mort.
> 
> Encore une fois il faillit hurler comme un gosse. De quel droit affirmait-il une telle chose ? Jien était vivant ! Il se tenait en face de lui, lui parlait. Il avait eu peur, tellement peur, toutes ses années, que cela ne soit la vérité. De ne jamais revoir son frère, de ne jamais pouvoir le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait, lui montrer ce qu'il était devenu, grâce à lui.
> 
> Et voilà que ce même frère lui racontait à présent que leurs retrouvailles n'avaient été qu'un mensonge ?
> 
> Et la voix continuait, lui parlant tout en ne s'adressant pas réellement à lui, lui semblait-il :
> 
> "Tu sais ? Jien avait fait une autre promesse. Il avait promis de toujours protéger sa mère. Cette promesse aussi, il l'a rompue... Je ne crois pas que Jien était quelqu'un de très bien, en fait. Je crois que quelque part il méritait de mourir..."
> 
> "_Aniki_ !"
> 
> Il ne put retenir son cri de protestation, cette fois. Jien avait été la meilleure personne qu'il ait connue ! Un type bien, un vrai ! Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça ! Personne n'en avait le droit !
> 
> Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu demeurer muet, à l'entente du ton toujours aussi monocorde de son frère :
> 
> "Et il est mort. Mais quelqu'un lui a donné une autre vie. Une autre chance... Dokugakuji aussi a fait une promesse, et il fera tout pour ne pas la rompre ! Pour ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé."
> 
> Un silence, à nouveau. Et un voile qui sembla se lever du regard brun qui se fixa enfin réellement sur le sien :
> 
> "Je veux croire que cette nouvelle existence ne m'a pas été offerte en vain. Que Doku est meilleur que ne l'était Jien."
> 
> Personne ne saurait être meilleur que Jien ! Voilà ce qu'hurlait en lui le gamin aux cheveux rouges. Mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il puisse lui laisser libre court. Parce qu'il comprenait. Parce qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps sans vouloir se l'avouer.
> 
> "_Ototo_... Je n'ai pas su être là lorsque tu avais besoin de moi. J'en suis désolé."
> 
> Il secoua doucement la tête. Être désolé après ce qu'il avait fait pour le sauver... Et il prétendait que Jien était mort...
> 
> "Mais il est trop tard à présent. Nous serons toujours frères, aucun nom ne changera ça, mais le passé est le passé... Et aujourd'hui tu n'as plus besoin de moi."
> 
> Et le gosse voulu protester encore. Il avait besoin de son grand frère ! Toujours ! Mais celui qu'il était devenu en se débrouillant seul, depuis dix ans, savait que Jien – quel que soit son nom à présent - avait raison...
> 
> "Mais il y a une personne qui compte sur Dokugakuji. Et je ne lui faillirai pas. Pas cette fois. Même si je dois en mourir. Parce qu'il a besoin de moi..."
> 
> Il soupira lourdement tout en se relevant enfin, avant de poser un regard dégoûté sur le _youkai_ :
> 
> "_Ch__'_ ! Y'avait le mot "ange gardien" gravé sur ton front quand t'es né, ou quoi ?"
> 
> Un petit rire secoua son frère.
> 
> "Ouais, peut-être bien... Aussi sûrement qu'il était inscrit "sale gosse insupportable" sur le tien !"
> 
> Il lui tira la langue, soulagé de plus ressentir aucune tension planer dans la pièce. Et un sourire railleur tordit ses lèvres.
> 
> "Alors, je suppose que tu vas vouloir rejoindre ton petit prince, maintenant ? Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire à son sujet changera ça, pas vrai ?"
> 
> La copie carbone de sa grimace moqueuse apparut sur le visage en face du sien.
> 
> "Et si je voulais t'obliger à laisser tomber ce voyage stupide sous prétexte que tes compagnons ne sont jamais qu'un moine tueur sans aucune morale, un meurtrier en puissance au sourire d'ange et un enfant dissimulant un monstre incontrôlable... Qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais ?"
> 
> Un silence. Un rire.
> 
> "Qu'on n'est pas frères pour rien... aussi cons l'un que l'autre !"
> 
> ##############################
> 
> "Deux semaines ?!"
> 
> Il se crispa inconsciemment, s'attendant presque à recevoir un nouveau coup tant l'expression de son frère était effrayante. Mélange d'incrédulité et de colère impuissante.
> 
> Il hocha la tête avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée, les éclats de Jien ayant manifestement le don de faire remonter à la surface l'enfant qu'il avait été :
> 
> "Hakkai dit que tes blessures t'avaient sûrement été infligées par magie. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. A part éviter que Sanzo ne t'achève définitivement pour qu'on puisse reprendre la route..."
> 
> Il tenta un sourire ironique. Peine perdue, les yeux bruns s'étaient posés sur le lit que leur propriétaire venait de quitter.
> 
> "Deux semaines... Deux semaines que je suis ici ?"
> 
> Inutile de lui faire un dessin : il savait parfaitement ce qui travaillait _Dokugakuji_...
> 
> "Si ça peut te rassurer, plusieurs lots d'assassins plus ou moins doués ont eu la délicate attention de venir agrémenter notre séjour... Et tous ont clamsé avec le nom vénéré de Kougaiji-_sama_ aux lèvres..."
> 
> Son sourire railleur était tout à fait naturel cette fois, alors qu'il poursuivait :
> 
> "Apparemment, ton cher maître a réussi à survivre deux semaines à l'absence de son chien de garde..."
> 
> Mais son frère se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise, posant ses coudes sur la table avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.
> 
> "Non... Tu ne comprends pas ! Je lui ai promis..."
> 
> Il s'attendait à la culpabilité qu'il lu dans le regard qui croisa le sien à cet instant, mais pas à l'inquiétude – presque de la peur – qui l'accompagnait.
> 
> "Je lui ai promis de ne _jamais _le laisser seul..."
> 
> ####################
> 
> End of the second part.
> 
> ####################
> 
> Suite et fin (du moins je l'espère... = =;; ) au prochain épisode !! Avec un Kougaiji plus paumé que jamais (Me demande si j'exagère pas un tantinet parfois... _Kou : "Parfois"... C'qui faut pas entendre... == )_, une Ririn s'inquiétant pour son frangin et des Gyokumen et Nii fidèles à eux-mêmes... Ainsi qu'un Sanzo-ikkou/Doku qui attend toujours que je lui écrive sa partie...
> 
> Bref ! Une petite review avant de sortir m'sieur/dame, pensez à l'artiste !


	3. The coldness of the past

> > > > > Si vous avez lu le premier chapitre vous savez déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir à propos de cette fic. Dans le cas contraire... faudra que vous m'expliquiez l'intérêt de lire le troisième chapitre avant le premier... ôo;; (Non, SeaGull-chan, ces considérations ne te concernent pas : les goélands n'ont pas la même façon de lire que le commun des mortels... #lève les yeux au ciel de l'air résigné de celle qui a tout vu dans sa vie#)
>>>>> 
>>>>> Reviews : Comme j'ai répondu à personne par mails ben je vais le faire directement ici pour chacune ! Comme ça pas de jalouses ! C'était tout fait exprès de toutes façons... #air angélique#
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Gojyo : Tu parles ! C'est juste que t'es tellement mal organisée que t'as pas été foutue de répondre à tes mails depuis des semaines !_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Kou : #opine gravement# Et pour que même un abruti de son calibre s'en soit aperçu, faut vraiment que ça saute aux yeux, hein..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Gojyo : Tu sais c'qui te dis, l'abruti ?! _
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Kou : #air de tomber des nues# Mais parce que ça parle, cette espèce primitive ? ôo_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Gojyo : Je vais le buteeerrrrr !!! _
>>>>> 
>>>>> #envois Doku juste entre les deux#
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Doku : #voit Engokuki et le Shakujou lui arriver dessus simultanément# Ôo #sort un drapeau blanc et commence à l'agiter frénétiquement#_
>>>>> 
>>>>> #se frotte les mains d'un air très content d'elle-même# Bien, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui : les reviews !
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes pour vos compliments et pour avoir pris la peine de me laisser un ch'tit mot !! ## #calin collectif#
>>>>> 
>>>>> # SeaGull-chan : Merci pour les relations fraternelles ! Et contente que Hakkai te plaise dans mes fics ! Il y est pas énormément parce que j'ai parfois du mal à le cerner, le Kai-chan... Mais je fais de mon mieux ! Et "Pierres..." 6 est presque fini !! Yatta !! Il devrait être en ligne dans la semaine, si tout se passe bien...
>>>>> 
>>>>> # Hiril (ou Olympia, comme tu veux... ) : Pardoooonnnnnnnn !!! é.è T'auras pas eu ce chapitre pour ton oral, chuis désolééééeeeee !! T.T Et mon chantage va pas marcher longtemps si c'est pour mettre un chapitre tout les mois... 
>>>>> 
>>>>> J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même malgré l'attente monstrueuse !! é.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Tu as finis de voir les épisodes au fait ?
>>>>> 
>>>>> # Yui : #saute dessus# #câliiiiiiine# Désolée copine : le DokuxKou-ils-s'aiment-ils-sont-heureux-c'est-beau n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre... essaye de prendre un air attristé malgré le sourire sadique lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage
>>>>> 
>>>>> # Simael : Les deux semaines sont certes un peu exagérées... Mais fallait au moins ça pour justifier l'état du Kou (et encore, z'avez rien vu, le pire est à venir...) Et je suis sûre que Gojyo doit vouloir dire "mauvaise fois" dans une langue quelconque... #passe à la revieweuse suivante en voyant arriver la lame du shakujou# ôo J'te laisse te débrouiller Simael !!
>>>>> 
>>>>> # Chris : Nan, tu peux pas consoler le Kou ! Y'a qu'une personne qui a le droit c'est mo...#voit arriver un Doku à l'air pas particulièrement content# ôo ...c'est lui ! #sourire faux-cul#
>>>>> 
>>>>> Et je centre souvent des parties de mes fics sur Doku moi : plus on l'écrit plus on l'aime le choupinet ! Pas vrai, SeaGull-chan ?
>>>>> 
>>>>> # Mellyna : MDRRRRRR ! J'en veux d'autres des reviews comme ça !!! Par contre si toi tu te donnes des baffes pour ne pas avoir reviewé de suite, que devrai-je faire pour avoir poster ce chapitre avec 3 semaines de retard..?
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Kou : #tend une corde avec un grand sourire innocent#_
>>>>> 
>>>>> ............#chope la corde# #attache le youkai à un arbre# #baillonne# o Biiieeeennn... bon, alors... Tu disais Mellyna ? Un Doku et un Kou torturés ? Oui, oui, il y a... juste mentalement par contre, mais c'est bien aussi, nee ? Et pour la suite de Pierres, comme je disais à mon goéland favori, ça ne devrait pas tarder... (Et, heu, ça te frustre vraiment de ne pas l'avoir ?! ôo) En revanche Gojyo est pas particulièrement horripilant dans ce chapitre... Mais tu peux le torturer quand même, hein, c'est pas grave ! #grand sourire sadique#
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Gojyo : #va détacher Kou de son arbre pour la peine#_
>>>>> 
>>>>> Blabla d'auteuse :
>>>>> 
>>>>> #se jette à genoux# Pardonnez-moi, mes sœurs, parce que j'ai péché ! T.T
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Kou : ô.o Allons bon, voilà autre chose..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> #ignore et commence à jouer les fontaines intarissables# Je vous avais promis ce chapitre pour y'a au moins 2 ou 3 semaines !! #chouiiinnneeee#Et en plus j'avais dit que ce serait le dernier !! #re-chouiiiinnnneeeee# Alors que finalement y'en aura encore un autre tout court après !! T.T
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Kou : Pourquoi mettre ce chapitre en ligne si c'est pour en faire un ridiculement court juste après..? ==_
>>>>> 
>>>>> D'abord parce que l'endroit où j'ai arrêté le chapitre fait un très bon cliffhanger...
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Doku (qui a lu la fic) : Sadique !! _
>>>>> 
>>>>> Et ensuite parce que vu comme je rame sur cette fin, si j'attend d'avoir complètement fini tout le monde va croire que j'ai abandonné...
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Kou : Ce serait pas un grand mal.... ==_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Doku : Heu... Au point où on en est il vaut mieux qu'elle finisse, non ? Au moins on aura un happy-end..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Kou : Qu'elle me tue une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on en parle plus ! _
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Doku : Ha non ! TT #choppe le Kou et câline# TT_
>>>>> 
>>>>> #gagatise et branche sa caméra# Y sont mignooonnnnns !!
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Doku : #emmène Kou dans sa chambre, barricade la porte et baisse tous les stores# Et le respect de la vie privée alors, voyeuse ! o_
>>>>> 
>>>>> ô.o Méchaaannnnnntt !!! TT #chuchotte# Toutes façons je m'en fiche : y'a des micro-caméras-espions dans toutes les pièces... #s'éloigne en chantonnant#
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Gojyo : #balance la chaîne du Shakujou pour faire un croche-patte à la Flo# T'oublie rien..?_
>>>>> 
>>>>> #Se vautre lamentablement# Ôo Hu ? Oublier quoi ?
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Gojyo : De leur parler de la période de migration des piafs dingues..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> Haaa ! Viiii ! #se frappe le front# J'avais oublié de vous dire : ma bêtareadeuse unique et préférée – SeaGull-chan pour ne pas la nommer – étant actuellement en vacances (dont elle avait le plus grand besoin au vue de notre dernière conversation msn... #évite un coup de bec vexé#) ce chapitre risque de recéler quelques fautes, malgré tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire pour le relire... Et il vous paraîtra sans doute un peu moins bien écrit : le super-goéland s'attaque aussi à l'amélioration des tournures de phrases et autres remplacements de mots pas toujours adéquat... J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même... #n'yeux de chibi-tigresse implorants# =é.è=
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ha oui, et pis ça donne des titres aussi les super-goélands ! Chuis pas sûre que celui-là soit très juste anglophoniquement parlant... Mais il sonne pas mal alors...
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Ch__' _! Plus je la relis et moins j'aime la partie POV de Doku... Je poste quand même parce qu'il est tard et que de toute façon ce passage m'énerve depuis que je l'ai écrit... == Mais c'est possible que je le retouche d'ici quelques jours... o
>>>>> 
>>>>> Le dico japono-français :
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Onii-chan_= grand frère
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Nani_= Quoi ? / Hein ? / Comment ?
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Demo_= Mais
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Yare_= Hé bien...
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Gomen__ (nasai) _= Pardon (plus soutenu)
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Minna__(__-san) _= Vous tous (version marque de politesse)
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Baka_= Con / Abruti / Crétin
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Saru_= Singe
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Ero__ kappa _= Kappa pervers (le kappa étant un esprit des eaux, comme chacun sait...)
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Urusai _= Ta (vos) gueule(s) ! / Silence !
>>>>> 
>>>>> ####################
>>>>> 
>>>>> Serments et liens.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ####################
>>>>> 
>>>>> Part III : The coldness of the past.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ####################
>>>>> 
>>>>> ########## A prince's mind ##########
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il marchait le long des couloirs glacés de la forteresse.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nul pas ferme ne retentissait derrière lui. Juste l'écho à peine perceptible de sa propre marche. Il sentait le goût du sang sur ses lèvres, sous la morsure nerveuse de ses dents. Et ses poings se crispaient inconsciemment tandis que ses yeux fixaient la semi-obscurité sans chercher à la percer. Il lui semblait à cet instant que les quelques années passées n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Un court répit, une illusion qui déjà se fondait parmi cinq cents ans de solitude.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il ne fit pas un geste en croisant le _youkai_ qui se pliait en deux devant lui, s'effaçant pour lui céder le passage. Sa prison avait beau être habitée de centaines de présences, aucune d'entre elles n'en réchauffait les ténèbres...
>>>>> 
>>>>> Sauf...
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Onii-chan__ !_
>>>>> 
>>>>> Un sourire rayonnant. Un petit feu-follet irradiant de vie. Une chaleur toujours en mouvement. Insaisissable.
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Kougaiji-sama__._
>>>>> 
>>>>> Une douce lueur ambrée. Des braises dispensant uniformément une chaleur apaisante.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mais dès qu'il s'éloignait d'elles, le froid revenait. Lorsqu'elles étaient près de lui, même, parfois... Parce qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était cette chaleur constante. Ce feu régulier, rassurant...
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Kou !_
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il ne se retourna pas. Pas cette fois. Parce qu'il savait qu'aucun sourire railleur ne répondrait à son regard. Parce que depuis quelques jours, il avait cessé de chercher des yeux une présence qui n'était plus qu'une petite flamme au fond de son esprit.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il frissonna alors qu'un long courant d'air glacial parcourait le couloir sombre.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ##############################
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Kougaiji..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nulle part dans la forteresse il ne faisait plus froid que sous le regard de cette femme.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Pourquoi le sutra du ciel maléfique n'est-il _toujours pas_ en ma possession ? Serais-tu donc incapable de mener quoi que soit à bien ?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il haussa une épaule face au ton mordant. Pas de colère. Juste de l'indifférence.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "J'ai continué d'envoyer des assassins, selon vos ordres. Peut-être finirez-vous par comprendre qu'il est inutile de gaspiller ainsi nos forces contre le _sanzo-ikkou_."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il vit les sourcils pâles se froncer. Les griffes manucurées se crisper sur les accoudoirs du siège de métal.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Qu'attends-tu donc pour faire le travail toi-même dans ce cas ?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ne cessez-vous pas de répéter que _vous_ donnez les ordres en ces lieux ?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il ne cherchait pas particulièrement à l'énerver. Il s'expliquait, simplement. Il se moquait de sa réaction, parce que sa présence ne lui semblait pas plus tangible que celle de tous les autres.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Méfie-toi, insolent petit prince..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Une menace planait sous ces mots. A l'encontre d'une personne qu'il aimait. Il crispa ses poings, faisant légèrement mordre ses griffes dans sa paume, tâchant de secouer cet engourdissement qui gagnait son esprit. Qui lui rappelait un peu trop celui qu'il avait été, les quelques centaines d'années précédentes...
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Vous aurez votre sutra !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il cracha ses mots en se détournant, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la sortie. Pas assez vite, néanmoins, pour ne pas entendre la voix froidement satisfaite :
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Je préfère cela, Kougaiji..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> ##############################
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Haha ue."
>>>>> 
>>>>> La pierre posait sur lui son regard vide. Si froid... Il frissonna de nouveau.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Je te libérerai Haha ue ! Bientôt !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mais sa voix tremblait. Il ne croyait plus en ces mots. Est-ce qu'au fond il n'avait pas toujours fait semblant d'y croire ?
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il tomba à genoux, ses bras serrés contre lui.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "J'ai tant besoin que tu sois près de moi..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ses yeux étaient levés vers la statue de cette mère pour laquelle il aurait damné son âme. Mais son murmure s'adressait-il vraiment à elle ? Elle dont il n'avait pas senti la douce chaleur depuis plus de cinq cents ans...
>>>>> 
>>>>> ########## A child's mind ##########
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle le suivait à travers les couloirs dont elle connaissait les moindres recoins.
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Onii-chan_.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle avait fait ça si souvent. Parce qu'il prétendait lui interdire de venir avec lui... Parce que c'était amusant aussi ! Presque autant que de tendre des pièges à Sanzo-le-chauve ! Mais aujourd'hui... Non, aujourd'hui ça n'était pas drôle. Parce qu'_onii-chan_ marchait sans rien voir autour de lui. Elle aurait pu lui sauter sur le dos sans même qu'il ne la remarque, lui semblait-il. Sauf que, depuis quelques jours, elle n'osait plus lui sauter dessus...
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle ne le reconnaissait plus.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il ne lui souriait plus. Plus jamais. Et ils lui manquaient tellement, tellement, les gentils sourires de son grand frère ! Et son grand frère lui manquait ! Il n'était plus lui. Plus celui qu'elle connaissait. Qu'elle aimait.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Quand il la regardait, on aurait dit qu'il était surpris. Surpris de la trouver là. Il y avait comme un mur autour de lui. Et elle n'osait pas s'approcher. Parce que ce qu'elle ressentait... Ce qui émanait de son frère... Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ou de hurler. C'était triste. Et ça lui faisait peur. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'était vide. Et froid. Comme ce regard violet qui n'était plus vraiment le sien...
>>>>> 
>>>>> Un étranger.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ou... Une ombre ? Oui. L'ombre de son frère. _Onii-chan_ était flamme... Ce _youkai_ qui marchait devant elle.... Il était comme l'obscurité qui s'étend à la limite d'un feu. Si effrayante et froide en comparaison.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Son grand frère... Malgré ses doutes et ses hésitations son grand frère était fort ! Et il la protégeait. Toujours. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même. L'avait su dès la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle s'était sentie bien. En sécurité.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mais à présent... A présent elle avait peur. Peur comme une petite fille abandonnée dans le noir. Une petite fille retenant ses larmes. Parce que son grand frère n'était plus là pour lui donner la main.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle battit farouchement des paupières. Elle n'était pas une petite fille ! Elle trouverait un moyen pour que _onii-chan_redevienne comme avant ! Et, surtout, dès qu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus, le responsable allait passer un sale quart d'heure ! Parce qu'elle savait bien pourquoi son frère était comme ça : tout était de la faute de Doku !
>>>>> 
>>>>> ##############################
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Dokugakuji est sauvé."_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Elle entend le cri étouffé de Yaone. Voit un sourire tremblant se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa baby-sitter attitrée. Des larmes de joie briller dans les yeux d'ambre. Et elle aussi est heureuse ! Tellement heureuse ! Elle saute en l'air en poussant un cri de joie. Elle a eu peur aujourd'hui. Peur de la mort... Mais si Doku va mieux alors tout va bien, nee ?_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Alors... Pourquoi onii-chan a-t-il l'air aussi sombre ? Yaone aussi l'a remarqué..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Kougaiji-sama ? Que se passe-t-il ? Et comment Dokugakuji est-il..?"_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Peu importe !" La coupe sèchement onii-chan. "Il va bien. Et il est parti avec son frère."_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Parti ? Elle ne comprend pas bien. Parti où ? Et pourquoi ? Et..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Nee, onii-chan ! Il va revenir bientôt ?"_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Il ne la regarde pas. Ses yeux sont posés quelque part, loin derrière elle._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Non. Il ne reviendra pas."_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Elle sursaute. Pousse un petit cri de désapprobation._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Nani ?! Demo..."_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Elle n'a pas le temps de s'insurger davantage. Onii-chan a planté son regard sur elle cette fois. Ses sourcils sont froncés. Il a l'air en colère. Mais... pas vraiment contre elle..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Il a le droit de vivre sa propre existence, Ririn !" _
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Et puis il se détourne._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Et toi aussi Yaone. Rien ne t'oblige à rester ici. Vas-t-en. Suis ton propre chemin."_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Et la porte claque derrière lui. Et puis le silence. Et sa propre voix, un peu tremblante._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Nee, Yaone... Tu vas partir ?"_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Ririn-sama ! Jamais ! Jamais je ne vous laisserai ! Ni vous, ni Kougaiji-sama !" _
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Une douce étreinte se referme autour d'elle. Et elle enfouie son visage dans le giron de la youkai. Sans doute que ça ressemble à ça, avoir une maman... Une vraie maman... Et elle murmure :_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Tu crois... Que Doku ne reviendra vraiment plus ?"_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Un soupir triste._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Je ne sais pas, Ririn-sama... Je ne sais pas..."_
>>>>> 
>>>>> ##############################
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Je préfère cela, Kougaiji..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Pourquoi fallait-il que cette femme soit sa mère ? _Onii-chan_ disait que la sienne était gentille. Et douce. Elle se recroquevilla dans le coin d'ombre où elle se cachait, pressant ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre le rire froid qui s'élevait.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle détestait ce rire.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir une maman gentille, elle aussi ? Pourquoi ?
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle sentit une présence passer non loin d'elle. Un bruit de pas léger. Presque imperceptible. Et un sourire un peu maladroit se dessina derrière ses paupières closes. Accompagné d'un regard d'une couleur si particulière... Un regard toujours si rempli de tendresse quand il se posait sur elle.
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Onii-chan__._
>>>>> 
>>>>> Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de pleurnicher comme un bébé ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de mère ! Parce qu'elle avait le plus adorable des grands frères ! Un grand frère qui s'était toujours occupé d'elle. Et que c'était à elle d'aider, aujourd'hui !
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle se releva d'un bond, prête à reprendre sa filature. Elle ne quitterait pas _onii-chan_d'une semelle jusqu'à découvrir un moyen de faire quelque chose pour lui ! Mais à cet instant retentit dans la salle du trône une voix traînante qu'elle connaissait bien. Une voix qu'elle associait toujours inconsciemment à un petit lapin en peluche gigotant constamment. Une voix dont elle n'avait jamais pu trancher si elle en trouvait le propriétaire amusant ou particulièrement antipathique...
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle se rapprocha discrètement de la porte toujours ouverte. Ecouter ce que complotaient sa mère et son scientifique mal fringué s'avérait souvent intéressant.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yare yare... Notre petit prince ne semble pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle imagina le lapin rabattant ses oreilles de part et d'autres de son museau, en une parodie d'inquiétude. Et elle décida qu'elle détestait Nii aujourd'hui ! Et davantage encore cette femme qui était sa mère et qui laissait à cet instant échapper un soupir d'énervement.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Il m'agace, Nii... Comment cet insignifiant et pitoyable gamin peut-il être le fils d'un _youkai_ tel que Togenkyo n'en a jamais connu de plus puissant, ni de plus dévastateur ?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Je partage vos interrogations ma reine... Il nous faudra nous pencher sur la question..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle frissonna. Une menace voilée planait sous ses mots... Mais déjà, l'homme reprenait la parole.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Je viens d'apprendre que le _Sanzo-ikkou_ s'est remis en route, ma reine... Et qu'un nouveau voyageur s'est joint à eux... Quelqu'un qui ne nous est pas inconnu. Non plus qu'à notre révéré Kougaiji-_sama_..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle s'immobilisa, le cœur battant. Non... Impossible, n'est ce pas ? Il n'avait pas pu...
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Sa mère devait regarder ses ongles d'un air ennuyé, mais sa voix trahissait son intérêt.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hé bien..." elle devina le sourire cynique remontant une cigarette à demi éteinte, "C'est un _youkai_ du nom de Sha Jien. Mais on le connaissait à Houtou sous celui de Dokugakuji ou, plus fréquemment, sous la pompeuse appellation de "bras droit du prince des _youkai_"..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Un rire mordant s'éleva tandis qu'elle reculait lentement, refusant de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ho Nii... C'est tellement amusant ! Notre petit Kougaiji trahit par l'un des siens..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "J'étais sûr que l'ironie de la situation vous plairait, ma reine..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Elle se mit à courir. Laissant derrière elle la voix railleuse et le rire glaçant.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine. Et elle serrait les poings avec colère. Comment ? Comment il avait pu faire ça ? Comment Doku avait-il pu trahir _onii-chan_?
>>>>> 
>>>>> ########## A swordman's mind ##########
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ses mains se serrèrent convulsivement sur la carrosserie tandis que tout son corps se tendait, anticipant l'impact imminent. Il étouffa un grognement lorsque son dos entra douloureusement en contact avec le rebord de tôle, retenant héroïquement la remarque acerbe qui lui démangeait les lèvres...
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hakkaiiii ! Tu fais exprès de viser les ornières, avoue ! Et toi tu dégages de là, _baka saru_, tu me mets ton pied dans la figure !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Un petit _youkai _aux yeux d'or lui atterrit soudain sur les genoux avec un cri d'indignation tandis que son frère se redressait, plantant un regard accusateur sur le conducteur qui laissait à cet instant échapper un léger rire d'excuse.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_Gomen__ nasai_,_ minna-san_. Cette route n'a pas l'air très entretenu..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il jeta un œil à la "route" en question : une vague piste à peine discernable au milieu de la plaine rocheuse qui s'étendait autour d'eux. Ce _youkai _qui avait été humain semblait cultiver un certain goût pour l'euphémisme...
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Chuis tombé sur toi à cause des secousses, t'as pas besoin de me frapper pour ça, _kappa_ violent !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ses genoux furent libérés du poids qui les entravait comme Goku se jetait poings en avant sur son compagnon de bagarre favori.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Quand on sait pas tenir assis dans une voiture on court derrière, _ba__ka_ ! D'ailleurs un animal a rien à faire dans une jeep !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Qui c'est que tu traites d'animal, cafard rouge ?!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Un animal pense qu'à bouffer et à se battre, ça te dit rien ?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Tu oublies que ça bave sur la moindre femelle qui passe, _ero__ kappa _!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hoooo ! Fais gaffe, encore une vanne aussi longue et tu risques la méningite, _saru_..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Callé tant bien que mal dans son coin de la jeep, il fixait d'un air d'amusement effaré les deux autres passagers en train de se crêper le chignon pour la dix-septième fois en une demi-heure (oui, il les avait compté...). Son regard se porta vers l'avant, guettant le signe avant-coureur du brutal et habituel dénouement. Il contempla la veine pulsant dangereusement sous la chevelure blonde. Manifestement ça n'allait pas tarder...
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Singe lobotomisé !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Cafard sous hormones !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> BLAM ! "URUSAI BAKA NEE !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> On avait beau s'y attendre, voir un haut moine sanzo agonir son frère à coup d'éventail en papier, ça surprenait toujours... Son regard croisa un instant celui d'Hakkai à travers le rétroviseur central.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "C'est vraiment toujours comme ça ?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Un petit rire amusé.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "A quelques variantes d'insultes près, oui. Sanzo ? Tu devrais te rasseoir..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Le conducteur avait à peine fini sa phrase que le bonze venait s'écraser contre le pare-brise sous l'effet d'un nouveau chaos de la jeep, déclenchant aussitôt un rire moqueur.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Bah alors, Sanzo-_sa__ma_ ? On n'est pas plus capable qu'un singe de tenir correctement dans une voiture ?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Une succession de détonations tandis qu'il bridait farouchement les instincts de grand frère protecteur qui lui avaient valu une balle à quelques millimètres de la tempe la dernière fois qu'il les avait laissés s'exprimer...
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Psychopathe de la gâchette !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Après tout, si son petit frère était suicidaire, qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? Une nouvelle détonation appuya cette réflexion blasée, tandis qu'une voix temporisatrice s'élevait du siège du conducteur.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_Yare_, _yare_... Calmez-vous un peu, _minna-san_..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Une violente secousse – dont il aurait parié son sabre qu'elle était tout sauf accidentelle – termina les hostilités en renvoyant chacun à sa place dans un gémissement de protestation général.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il s'adossa en arrière avec un long soupir, savourant les quelques minutes – il ne s'illusionnait plus... - de calme relatif. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être de retour à Houtou... Sûr que les cris de Ririn allaient lui paraître une douce mélodie après ça...
>>>>> 
>>>>> Houtou... L'inquiétude quelques temps chassée par l'agitation ambiante revint prendre possession de ses pensées. Un nom ne quittait pas son esprit, associé à un regard constamment changeant, un regard perdu...
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Kou..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se convaincre qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien – comme ne cessait obligeamment de lui répéter son cher petit frère... Après tout, et malgré les apparences, Kou avait vécu de longues, très longues années avant leur rencontre. Et bien avant sa propre naissance, d'ailleurs... Comme à chaque fois, cette idée fit remonter un léger frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que son regard s'égarait un instant inconsciemment sur Goku. "L'enfant" aussi était bien plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air... C'était... difficilement imaginable...
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il secoua doucement la tête, chassant ces pensées dérangeantes et stériles. Afin qu'elles laissent de nouveau place à l'inquiétude... Un grognement lui échappa. Bon sang ! Son prince devait bien être capable de se passer de sa présence quelques jours, non ?! Que pesaient deux malheureuses petites semaines face à plusieurs centaines d'années ?!
>>>>> 
>>>>> Rien, un laps de temps insignifiant, c'est vrai. Mais... Et si justement, c'était ça le problème... Ces centaines d'années de solitude...
>>>>> 
>>>>> ##############################
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Une pièce éclairée par la lueur rougeoyante des flammes. Rayonnant de Sa chaleur. Un soupir et Sa tête venant doucement se poser contre son épaule. Un moment d'abandon, une familiarité si inhabituelle de Sa part._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Promets..."_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Sa voix, aussi tremblante que Son corps chaud contre le sien. Et déjà, il est prêt à tous les serments..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Promets d'être toujours là. Promets que je ne serai plus jamais seul."_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Tant de détresse dans ces quelques mots, Son timbre rauque encore voilé par d'obscurs souvenirs. Il ouvre ses bras, Le sert contre lui. Quoiqu'il arrive, il Le protégera. De Ses ennemis de chaire et de sang... ainsi que de Ses propres ténèbres. Toujours. _
>>>>> 
>>>>> _"Je te le promets Kou. Je jure de toujours être auprès de toi. Je jure que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Que plus jamais tu ne seras seul."_
>>>>> 
>>>>> ##############################
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il laissa échapper une courte inspiration hachée alors que son regard revenait au présent, se posait sur le ciel grisâtre au dessus de lui. La voix tremblante de son prince raisonnait dans son esprit. Encore et encore...
>>>>> 
>>>>> Un mot. Un seul et unique mot. Un mot qu'il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises dans sa vie. Un mot auquel il avait toujours faillit, tôt où tard...
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Promets. Promets. Promets. Promets._
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il se mordit les lèvres. D'autres voix se mêlaient à cette litanie entêtante, contrepoint en demi-ton soutenant le timbre légèrement rauque, en accompagnant la supplique, lui apportant un accent obscurément accusateur. Deux voix ténues marquant le point où se rejoignent deux vies qui n'en forment qu'une. Au carrefour d'un serment brisé...
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Ta maman n'a plus que toi mon Jien... Tu promets de toujours protéger maman, n'est-ce pas ?_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Nee__, aniki... Tu seras toujours là, hein ? Tu promets ?_
>>>>> 
>>>>> Un sourd grondement parcourut l'air. Les nuages se faisaient menaçant, prenant une étrange teinte d'améthyste profonde. Un éclair zébra le ciel, y allumant des reflets torturés.
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Promets d'être toujours là. Promets que je ne serai plus jamais seul._
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ses mains se posèrent sur ses tempes, ses doigts se refermant douloureusement dans sa chevelure en bataille.
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Promets. Promets. Promets. Promets..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ses yeux cillèrent sous un nouveau flash de lumière quelques secondes avant que le claquement sonore n'ébranle le sol. La sensation d'un corps chaud frissonnant contre le sien...
>>>>> 
>>>>> _... que je ne serai plus jamais seul._
>>>>> 
>>>>> "KOU !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il prit conscience de son cri à l'instant où celui-ci passait ses lèvres, le tirant de la toile mêlée de culpabilité passée et présente. Un crissement de pneu et une prise de contact plutôt violente avec un siège en cuir lui rappelèrent qu'il se trouvait dans une voiture. Un concert de vociférations gémissantes qu'il n'y était pas seul. Et le tout que, peut-être, hurler soudain dans le dos d'un conducteur déjà enclin aux freinages brutaux n'était pas une idée des plus brillantes...
>>>>> 
>>>>> La voix goguenarde - bien que vaguement interdite - de son frère l'interrompit dans ses réflexions pleines de bon sens :
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hé dis donc, si c'était aussi facile t'aurais pu faire ça dès le début, aniki..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il haussa un sourcil en reprenant sa place sur la banquette arrière. De quoi parlait ce crétin ? Son regard se porta devant le véhicule au moment où s'élevait la voix polie de son conducteur :
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_Yare__ yare_... Si vous pouviez atterrir derrière Jeep, la prochaine fois... ; "
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Quelle prochaine fois..? # "
>>>>> 
>>>>> Son esprit enregistra les mots, ainsi que le déclic familier de l'enclenchement d'un chien. Mais ce n'étaient que des sons vagues, en arrière plan de sa conscience toute entière focalisée sur la silhouette altière dressée devant eux, nimbée de l'éclat aveuglant d'un nouvel éclair.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Kou ?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Son prince sembla secoué d'un violent sursaut avant de se tourner brusquement vers lui, ses longs cheveux fouettant l'air, y laissant un instant une zébrure écarlate, comme un arrogant défi aux traînées étincelantes de l'orage.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il battit des paupières, cherchant à chasser de ses pupilles l'éblouissement qui y subsistait, y découpant en ombre chinoise les contours d'un corps félin.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Enfin, ce moment qu'il attendait depuis trois jours ! La raison pour laquelle il avait accompagné le _sanzo-ikkou_, malgré le peu d'enthousiasme du moine et de son inséparable colt. L'espoir qu'à un moment où un autre viendrait une attaque qui lui permettrait de regagner Houtou. La secrète espérance que cette attaque viendrait de son prince même...
>>>>> 
>>>>> Et pourtant, alors même que se réalisaient ses vœux, son cœur se serrait étrangement dans sa poitrine. Trouble pressentiment. Trop d'anormalités dans cette attitude qu'il connaissait si bien. Un maintien trop raide. Des poings trop étroitement serrés autour des longues griffes effilées. Des rides bien trop nombreuses entre les sourcils aux couleurs de braises incandescentes.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Et un regard... Un regard qu'il parvenait enfin à fixer et qui fit courir un frisson le long de son corps. Un regard près duquel le sombre ciel secoué par l'orage semblait d'une immobilité limpide. Un regard dans lequel s'entrechoquait un chaos de sentiments tel qu'il ne parvenait réellement à en déchiffrer aucun.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Un regard prêt à sombrer...
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Non... Tu... Tu ne devrais pas être là..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Un lent mouvement de tête, négation incrédule. Un pas en arrière. Un regard qui semble ne plus le voir, perdu dans ses propres ténèbres. Des lèvres remuant lentement. Un murmure rauque. Des mots qu'il ne comprend pas mais qu'il reconnaît. Trop bien.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Kou non ! Attends !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Trop lent, bien trop lent...
>>>>> 
>>>>> Le temps qu'il saute à bas de la voiture, qu'il s'élance vers son prince et déjà il est trop tard. Sa main ne se referme que sur une ultime volute tourbillonnante qui déjà s'évanouit à son contact.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Kou..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Le silence. Lourd. Oppressant.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Une caresse glacée, sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Et le froid, soudain, comme semblant monter de la terre même.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Puis une voix cassante, s'élevant par-dessus le martèlement de plus en plus rapide qu'est devenu le silence.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_K'so _! Y manquait que la flotte... Démarre Hakkai, on bouge !"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Le ronronnement d'un moteur. Une main presque timide sur son épaule. Une voix que son esprit semble parer en cet instant d'accents enfantins.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Oi, aniki... Amène-toi. Ça servirait à rien que tu restes planté là, à part choper la crève du siècle..."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Il suit docilement l'impulsion de cette main. Retrouve sa place sur la banquette inconfortable, dans le véhicule cahotant. Son regard fixe le rideau de la pluie sur lequel il voit incessamment passer toutes les nuances d'un violet insaisissable.
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Promets que je ne serai plus jamais seul..._
>>>>> 
>>>>> ####################
>>>>> 
>>>>> End of the third part.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ####################
>>>>> 
>>>>> Revieeewwwsssss _onegai_ !! =é.è= Même si je les mérite pas pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps... T.T


	4. Illusions end where reality begins

**Auteur :** Flojiro. Non, vous ne vous débarasserez pas de moi aussi facilement, mwahahahaha ! #evil grin#  
**Kou** : #incante# On parie..?

**Base :** Saiyuki y paraît…

**Genre : **Yaoi. Lime. Angst.

**Couples :** DokugakujixKougaiji, ça n'a pas changé en cours de route...

**Résumé :** Baaaahhh... C'est la fin du début quoi... Fallait bien que Kou le retrouve, son garde du corps n'à lui...

**Warnings :** Angst exagéré... Mais j'arrive pas à tourner ça autrement et j'en ai marre de pas poster cet ultime chapitre parce que je bloque sur la fin !  
Lime, donc (pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas le terme : scène nettement plus poussée qu'un simple baiser), même s'il reste assez soft là... Lime qui n'avait rien à faire ici d'ailleurs, il s'est incrusté tout seul... #fait briller son auréole#

**Le dico :** (comme d'habitude je garantie pas l'exactitude des traductions...)

Urusai : Ta (vos) gueule(s) !  
Onegai : S'il te (vous) plait.  
Yamero : Assez ! Arrêtez ! Ça suffit ! Trucs du genre...  
Baka gaki : abruti de sale gosse !  
Iie : Non.  
Minna : "Vous tous", tout le monde.  
Yare, yare : Hé bien, hé bien...  
Aniki : Frangin (dans le sens "grand frère")  
Onii-chan : Grand frère.  
Nee : Hé ! Hein ? ... interjection multifonctions quoi...  
Saru : Singe.  
Gomen : Pardon.  
Eto : Heu...  
Baka : Idiot, débile, con, stupide...etc...

Dans le désordre le plus joyeux... Et j'en ai peut-être oublié, me suis lâchée sur les mots jap dans ce texte... #sourire d'excuse#

**Blabla :** C'est répétitif et exagéré et y'a plusieurs passages que j'aime pas… TT Mais j'arriverai pas à faire mieux et c'est déjà bien supérieur à la première fin que j'avais écrite… Et comme je disais ça m'énervait de la voir traîner sur mon ordi, aux trois-quarts finie depuis presque un an...  
Et je m'excuse même pas pour le temps que j'ai mis à finir parce que là ça ferait plus foutage de gueule qu'autre chose... #honte honte honte#

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Serments et liens.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Part IV : Illusions end where reality begins.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx A prince's mind xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Qu'attends-tu donc pour faire le travail toi-même dans ce cas ?" _

Il tenta de chasser la voix désagréable de son esprit. Elle et les questions qu'elle soulevait.

Qu'attendait-il, au juste ?

Un bruit de pas se fondant dans les siens. Un sourire railleur. Une main irrespectueuse.

Tout cela avait-il jamais existé ?

Il se raidit soudain, son regard parcourant la pièce autour de lui. Depuis combien de temps était-il revenu dans ses appartements ? Ses mains étroitement serrées contre sa poitrine se décrispèrent douloureusement.

Un frôlement de tissu contre son torse, puis le long de ses jambes. Il regarda, hébété, le long manteau blanc tombé à ses pieds.

Quelques secondes ? Quelques heures ?

Il sursauta, s'arrachant à cette contemplation malsaine. À cette apathie qui s'emparait de plus en plus de lui. Qu'il avait en horreur. Il dirigea ses pensées vers la statue de pierre au doux visage.

"Haha ue..."

Un murmure. L'appel d'un enfant perdu. Il crispa les poings. C'était elle qui avait besoin de lui ! Il devait la sauver. La ramener. À n'importe quel prix ! C'était ce qu'il avait juré de faire, non ? Ce qui donnait un sens à sa vie. A son combat. Et pourtant... Pourtant ces pensées n'avaient aucune chaleur, aucune résonance dans son esprit. Comme des souvenirs lointains, aux couleurs pâles, fanées par le temps.

Le temps qui n'avait jamais apporté aucun changement, ici, dans la forteresse sombre isolée du monde. Où même la lumière du soleil n'osait pénétrer. Pourtant... Si. _Elle _avait apporté le changement...

"_Qu'attends-tu donc pour faire le travail toi-même..." _

"Urusai !"

Sa voix se répercuta sur les parois de la pièce. Et il en perçut l'accent suppliant...

"Urusai... Onegai..."

Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin parmi ses mèches désordonnées. Ses griffes écorchèrent son cuir chevelu. Que ces voix se taisent ! Elles étaient trop nombreuses...

_"Combats pour moi et ta chère mère te sera rendue, Kougaiji..." "Je serai toujours à vos côtés, Kougaiji-sama." "Vis selon les aspirations de ton cœur, Kou. Nous te suivrons, quelque soit le chemin que tu choisisses." "Tu es toujours tellement indécis, onii-chan !" "Il n'est qu'une seule loi dans ce monde, fils : celle du plus fort, et c'est pourquoi les hommes disparaîtront face à la puissance des youkai !" "La force est l'héritage de ton sang, mais c'est à toi seul de trouver ta place dans ce monde, mon doux petit prince...""Ne vous séparez pas des choses qui vous son précieuses..."_

Il avait conscience que passé et présent se mêlaient dans ces lambeaux de souvenirs, mais sans qu'il parvienne réellement à les différencier. Conscience de la folie tapit à la lisière de ses pensées. À laquelle il échappait de plus en plus difficilement. Dont il ne comprenait pas la cause. Dont il ne _voulait pas_ comprendre la cause...

_"Je te le promets Kou..."_

" Yamero !"

Sa tête lui faisait mal ! Il pressa ses paumes contre ses tempes, cherchant à en contenir les élancements douloureux. Et il tenta de focaliser la flamme vacillante de sa raison. De ramener son esprit vers le présent. Le présent... Un visage aimé à jamais figé dans la pierre. Une main aux griffes laquées de rouge tirant les fils de son existence. Un jeune moine aux cheveux blonds porteur d'un sutra sacré.

La litanie familière passa ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Et il fut surpris lorsque le vent aux allures de tempête de sable s'éleva autour de lui. Est-ce que ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas été scellés ?

Scellés. Emprisonnés. Comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas les invoquer. Il avait essayé tellement de fois. Toutes ces formules. Tous ces mots qu'il avait mille fois récités. Tous ces livres qu'il avait mille fois parcourus. Aucun d'eux n'avait pu l'aider. Le sortir de sa solitude. De sa prison de pierre.

Scellé. Emprisonné. Seul.

Il secoua farouchement la tête. Ses longues mèches battirent ses flancs, claquant dans le vent magique qui soufflait toujours. Ces années - cette éternité – étaient révolues ! Il était libre. Libre de ses mouvements, sinon de ses actes... Et seul... non, il ne l'était plus... Plus depuis qu'il avait tendu la main à youkai sans passé. Plus depuis qu'il avait croisé pour la première fois un regard brun dont la détresse manifeste ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la force. Ce jour où ce nom avait pour la première fois passé ses lèvres.

"Dokugakuji..."

A peine un murmure. Un souffle. Aussitôt balayé par une voix acerbe.

_Il ne t'appartient pas !_

C'est vrai... Il était seul, de nouveau... Ou bien est-ce qu'il l'avait toujours été ?

Un crissement de pneus. Un concert de plaintes plus ou moins articulées. Une scène qu'une partie de son esprit jugeait d'une banalité affligeante et qu'il contemplait avec l'expression détachée de qui fait un rêve, s'en sentant à la fois parti pris et totalement étranger.

"Yare yare... Si vous pouviez atterrir derrière Jeep, la prochaine fois..."

"Quelle prochaine fois..?"

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'humain. Dédaignant le minuscule revolver braqué dans sa direction, ainsi que le regard glacial qui l'accompagnait, ses yeux se posèrent sur le parchemin sacré sagement lové dans le creux des épaules recouvertes de la robe immaculée des hauts moines. C'était ça son objectif. Cette chose dont il devait s'emparer. Même s'il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi...

"Kou ?"

Il ne parvint pas à déterminer si l'éclair qui déchira le ciel à cet instant était réel ou seulement le reflet de la douleur soudaine qui éclata au milieu des ténèbres de son esprit. Il se retourna d'un bond vers cette voix qui depuis tant de jours - ou bien était-ce des années ? - ne retentissait plus que dans ses souvenirs. Ces élucubrations ? Et il croisa un regard légèrement tremblant à cet instant mais qu'il connaissait - ou s'imaginait connaître - plein d'affectueuse ironie et d'assurance. Un regard qui inspirait confiance, qui irradiait de force...

Un éclair à nouveau. Un corps qui s'effondrait à terre. Une longue tunique blanche tâchée de sang.

_"Il ne t'appartient pas !"_

Une forteresse sombre dans laquelle ne retentirait jamais que l'écho de ses propres pas.

Il secoua vaguement la tête.

"Non... Tu... Tu ne devrais pas être là..."

Il recula d'un pas face à ce regard qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser. Qu'il n'aurait jamais du croiser. N'avait jamais croisé ? Une inspiration tremblante franchit ses lèvres, immédiatement suivie d'une incantation hâtivement murmurée. _Lui _ne devrait pas être là... Sa place n'était pas ici, sous ce ciel enténébré. Il n'avait jamais vécu qu'entre les murs de pierre de Houtou... Ou bien c'était en un temps tellement lointain qu'il en devenait irréel. Tout cela... Tout le reste... N'était que chimères. Mensonges.

"Kou non ! Attends !"

Le visage se brouilla devant son regard. Disparut totalement. Attendre quoi ? Le temps n'apportait rien, sinon le désespoir...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx A child's mind xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Son dragon volait sous de menaçants nuages noirs. Elle passa une main sur son front, rejetant en arrière les longues mèches trempées qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas trop la pluie mais au moins il n'y avait plus de tonnerre ! Elle détestait l'avouer, mais elle avait toujours eu peur des orages. Doku s'était moqué d'elle quand il s'en était rendu compte... Mais ça n'était pas drôle ! Parce que ça l'effrayait vraiment ! Mais onii-chan n'avait pas ri, lui. Il avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle, un peu maladroitement, comme toujours, et il l'avait serré contre lui jusqu'à ce que l'orage passe. Et elle avait eu beaucoup moins peur. Parce qu'on se sentait tellement en sécurité entre les bras de onii-chan ! Onii-chan... Elle se pencha dangereusement en avant, scrutant la plaine se déroulant sous les ailes de sa monture. Ses proies n'étaient sûrement pas loin. En tout cas, c'est dans ce coin qu'ils avaient été signalés par le dernier rapport en date, c'est ce qu'avait dit le youkai qui surveillait les dragons, juste avant qu'elle ne lui en emprunte un... La voix énervée de son grand frère retentit dans sa tête.

"_Ririn ! Les dragons ne sont pas des jouets, il faudra te le répéter combien de fois ?"_

Une moue amusée plissa ses lèvres.

"_Au moins une de plus, onii-chan ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?"_

Elle faillit éclater de rire au souvenir de l'air désespéré de son frère. Mais à cet instant, l'image changea dans son esprit. Les traits demeuraient les mêmes, ce visage qu'elle connaissait bien. Mais cette expression lointaine dans les yeux violets... Elle fronça les sourcils et talonna sa monture. La pluie lui donnait l'impression désagréable de larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

Cibles repérées ! Elle descendit en piqué, son dragon s'écrasant au sol, plus qu'il ne se posa, à quelques mètres devant son congénère métamorphe. Pas d'entrée fracassante ni de plan savamment élaboré aujourd'hui. Elle ne venait pas pour jouer ! Et elle n'avait rien à faire de cette chose inutile que Sanzô-le-chauve portait sur les épaules ! Aujourd'hui elle était triste. Et très en colère aussi ! Mais apparemment elle n'était pas la seule...

"Vous allez bien, minna-san ? Sanzô... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce revolver ?"

"Débarrasser Togenkyo d'un parasite à oreilles pointues..."

"Yare, yare..."

"Haaa, j'en ai marre des arrêts au frein à main ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette foutue famille !"

"Arrête de râler et pousse-toi de mon dos, tu m'écrases, erogappa !"

"RIRIN !"

Elle prit à peine le temps de sauter à bas de sa monture à demi assommée par son atterrissage mouvementé. Une volée de boules de feu quitta sa main avant même qu'elle ne touche terre, prenant pour cible le youkai qui venait de crier son nom, sans trop s'inquiéter des possibles retombées sur les autres occupant du tacot.

"Sale traître !"

Un silence surnaturel plana quelques secondes. Avant l'explosion...

Et puis les voix reprirent, alors que son regard tentait de percer la fumée qui retombait peu à peu sous l'assaut des lourdes gouttes de pluie.

"Hakuryu ? Tu n'as rien ?"

"Kyu kyuuuuuu !"

"Sanzôôôôô ? Sanzô t'es où ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Urusai !"

Un bruit sourd. Une plainte inarticulée. Apparemment, le blondinet allait bien, oui...

"Cette fois je la bute..."

_Alors-là tu rêves, sale chauve !_

"Tu sais quoi, aniki ? Je me demande si elle est pas pire que son frangin tout compte fait..."

"Urusai, baka gaki..."

Ça avait presque réussi à l'amuser. Ces voix qui sortaient de nulle part. Et dont elle aurait pu réciter les paroles avant même qu'elles ne soient prononcées ! Oui, elle avait failli oublier... Jusqu'à ce que _sa_ voix s'élève. Lui qu'elle avait si rapidement appris à aimer. Qu'elle considérait comme un second grand frère ! Lui à qui onii-chan faisait tellement confiance !

Elle se jeta sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se redresser complètement et il s'écroula en arrière sous le choc tandis qu'elle le martelait de ses poings, aveuglée par des larmes dont elle ignorait quand exactement elle avait commencé à les verser.

"Traître ! Traître ! Traître ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute si onii-chan est triste ! Si il me sourit plus ! S'il me voit même plus ! C'est ta faute ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !"

Et elle continuait de le frapper à l'aveuglette. De crier pour chasser ces sanglots qui commençaient à lui serrer si désagréablement la gorge.

Elle sentit deux grandes mains s'emparer de ses poignets. Elle se débattit contre elles.

"Lâche-moi ! Je te déteste !"

Pourquoi éprouvait-elle le besoin de répéter sans cesse ces mots ? À cause de ce soulagement qui prenait si rapidement la place de sa colère sans qu'elle le lui ait demandé ?

"Calme-toi Ririn !"

"Iie !"

Mais elle ne se débattait plus que par entêtement à présent. Parce que cette étreinte ferme contre ses poignets, cette voix grave qui prononçait son nom... C'était Doku... Et elle se rendait compte seulement à cet instant à quel point il lui avait manqué. Elle le sentit, plus qu'elle ne le vit à travers ses larmes, s'agenouiller devant elle.

"Ririn..."

Et elle se jeta contre lui. Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou, enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine. Et elle éclata en sanglots. Soulagement. Tristesse. Peur. Incompréhension. Tout se mêlait beaucoup trop dans sa poitrine !

"Doku ! Je te déteste ! C'est ta faute... C'est ta faute... Je... te... déteste... Dokuuuuu..."

Elle sentit ses bras se refermer sur elle. Et c'était comme les étreintes d'onii-chan. Tout en étant différent. Plus assuré ? Et soudain, elle eut le sentiment que tout allait bien se passer. Rentrer dans l'ordre. Parce que Doku était là, de nouveau...

Est-ce qu'elle pleura longtemps contre lui ? Elle ne se rendit pas vraiment compte du temps qui avait passé, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix railleuse s'élève :

"Toujours aussi doué avec les gosses, hein, aniki ?"

Elle se redressa fièrement, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main avant de planter un regard noir sur le gars aux cheveux rouges.

"Je suis pas une gosse sale cafard !"

Un éclat de rire ravi retentit à quelques pas.

"Nee ! Tu vois que tu ressembles vraiment à un cafard, kappa à antennes !"

"On t'as pas demandé de la ramener, baka saru !"

Elle hésitait entre rajouter son grain de sel à la discussion et sauter sur les épaules d'un Sanzo qui commençait visiblement à atteindre un stade d'énervement critique – et donc amusant ! - lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, la forçant à se retourner. Elle croisa un regard brun dont le sérieux lui fit immédiatement oublier toute idée d'amusement. C'était pas le moment d'embêter le chauve, elle aurait d'autres occasions !

"Ririn, je n'ai pas trahi Kou !"

Elle était toute prête à le croire mais... Une moue perplexe plissa son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces nazes alors ?"

"Héé ! Qui c'est que tu traites de naze, la furie ?"

"Tu veux mourir, sale gosse ?"

"Putain, elle vaut pas mieux que son frère !"

Pas plus qu'elle Doku ne fit cas du concert de vociférations vexées. Il secoua doucement la tête.

"C'est... Un peu trop long à raconter ici..." Elle remarqua le bref échange de regard avec _le cafard_ avant que Doku ne reprenne : "Pour l'instant il faut que toi et moi on retourne à Houtou..."

_Onii-chan !_

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Son but premier était de ramener le bodyguard à son frère pieds et poings liés. Mais s'il la suivait de son plein gré c'était pas plus mal après tout... Elle ne fit qu'un bond jusqu'à son dragon :

"Bon alors, on y va Doku ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?"

L'animal poussa un glapissement de surprise et eut un battement d'aile nerveux qui l'éloigna de quelque pas. Haussant les épaules, elle tourna le regard vers le youkai aux cheveux ébouriffés, et s'aperçut qu'il observait sa monture d'un œil sceptique.

"Quoi ?" Lâcha t'elle d'un ton impatient en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Hé bien..." Doku reporta enfin son regard sur elle, "C'est un dragon-messager ça..."

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il croyait vraiment que c'était le moment de lui faire un cours de dragonologie ?

"Et alors ? On s'en fiche que ce soit un messager ou un norvégien à crête ! C'est un dragon, ça vole, et on a pas que ça à faire !"

Mais le garde du corps favori de son frère se contenta de secouer la tête.

"Ririn ! Ce genre de dragon est fait pour la vitesse, pas pour les longs trajets ni surtout les allers-retours... Et ils ne sont pas capable de porter une charge très lourde..."

Elle fronça les sourcils :

"T'es en train d'essayer de me dire quoi là ?"

Un lourd soupir échappa à Doku :

"Que vu l'état de cette pauvre bête il ne nous portera jamais tout les deux jusqu'à Houtou..."

Un silence surnaturel tomba derrière cette affirmation sans appel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx A swordsman's mind xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Il enfonça ses talons dans les flancs écailleux de l'animal, sans autres résultats qu'un sifflement de protestation. Le dragon était au bout de ses forces, il n'accélérerait pas, quoiqu'il tente. Il relâcha ses muscles avec un soupir de frustration. Tout ce qu'il arriverait à obtenir comme ça serait au mieux de voir sa monture se poser en catastrophe et refuser de reprendre son envol, au pire de se faire catapulter de son dos sans autre forme de procès. Les dragons n'étaient pas réputés pour leur caractère conciliant, il se souvenait bien des sueurs froides qu'il avait enduré lors de son apprentissage du vol. Ainsi que des sourires en coin extrêmement vexants de son professeur aux cheveux de braise. D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça n'avait pas été au cours de l'une de ces mémorables leçons qu'il l'avait entendu rire pour la toute première fois ? Ho, pas un bruyant éclat d'hilarité, non... A peine une inspiration un peu plus forte que la normale. Rien de plus. Mais il était tellement rare, le rire de Kou... Ce jour là il s'était juré – en plus de ne plus jamais monter sur l'une de ces satanées bestioles à écailles ! – qu'un jour son prince rirait réellement. Simplement. Qu'il serait heureux.

A cette époque il ne le connaissait encore qu'à peine. Mais déjà le serment qu'il s'était prêté à lui-même, agenouillé devant ce petit prince lui offrant si simplement une chance de rédemption, avait pris une toute autre dimension...

_"Je dédierai ma vie à ce type..."_

_Ma vie. Mon cœur. Mon âme. Et au-delà, si je le peux._

Voilà ce qu'était devenu un simple serment d'allégeance. Un lien qui s'était si naturellement tissé. Sur lequel il n'avait jamais eu besoin de mettre un nom. Tendu entre eux depuis ce premier échange de regards. N'ayant fait que se raccourcir durant ces années. Insensiblement. Les rapprochant, inexorablement. Le temps n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne faisait que raffermir ce lien. Plus résistant que le plus fort des aciers, lui semblait-il. Avait-il réellement suffit de quelques jours pour le rompre ?

La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre. Aucune torche, aucun feu ne l'éclaire. Pourtant une source de chaleur irradie jusqu'à lui. Palpitante. Assourdie. Comme une flamme manquant de combustible, mais continuant malgré tout à réchauffer autour d'elle. Il avance. Lentement. C'est idiot, mais il a l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement brusque la petite flamme va vaciller, puis s'éteindre. Le laissant seul dans les ténèbres. Il secoue la tête. Force un sourire railleur à étirer ses lèvres. Depuis quand il se la joue poète, lui ? Et depuis quand aurait-il peur du noir ? Complètement idiot... Mais le souvenir d'un regard hanté, sur lequel vient jouer le reflet de la foudre, balaie cette faible tentative d'autodérision. Il parcourt d'un bond les quelques pas restant entre lui et cette chaleur qu'il connaît si bien. Puis s'immobilise. Une étrange boule se forme dans sa gorge au spectacle s'offrant à son regard.

Le lit est défait, froissé, semblant ne pas avoir été tiré depuis plusieurs jours. Les draps en sont déchirés par endroits, et de larges tâches sombres s'y étalent. Il est un guerrier. Il sait reconnaître du sang. Sang séché se craquelant sur le tissu clair. Tout aussi clair que la forme lové au centre de ce tableau macabre. Recroquevillé comme un enfant effrayé par un cauchemar.

_Kou..._

Sa chevelure enflammée apporte une note presque violente à cet ensemble en noir et blanc, ses trois longues mèches serpentant sur les draps, échappées du tissu pâle recouvrant son corps. Blanc, lui aussi. Et également tâché de sombre. Strié de déchirures douloureuses. Une longue tunique dont il devine les revers rouge sombre. Des mains aux longues griffes le serrent convulsivement autour de minces épaules. Dérisoire protection. Illusoire souvenir d'une ancienne étreinte.

Il ne parvient pas à faire le moindre geste. Il a l'impression que cette douleur, dans sa poitrine, va exploser s'il tente quoi que ce soit. Il le contemple, simplement. Son petit prince. Il a l'air jeune. Tellement jeune lorsque ses paupières voilent son regard sans âge. À peine un adolescent. Un ado perdu dont le visage crispé dans son sommeil reflète... tellement de choses. Trop de choses. La peur. Le désespoir. La solitude. Et comme s'il sentait son propre regard posé sur lui, il frissonne soudain, resserrant davantage l'étoffe tâchée contre son corps. Cherchant à y enfouir jusqu'à son visage. Et ses lèvres remuent. Et la voix qui les passe à peine n'est pas réellement la sienne. Tremblante. Suppliante. Enfantine.

- "Iie... Onegai... onegai..."

Et d'un coup lui ne plus le supporter. Il se laisse tomber, davantage qu'il ne s'agenouille, à côté du lit. Et sa main se tend. Vient se poser sur l'épaule mince. La secoue délicatement.

- "Kou...", il reconnaît à peine sa propre voix, à travers la boule douloureuse qui obstrue plus que jamais sa gorge, "Kou, réveille-toi !"

Il y a une supplique sous ses mots. Réveille-toi, s'il te plait. Tu me fais peur. Réveille-toi. Regarde-moi. S'il te plait.

Il le sent tressaillir sous l'étreinte de ses doigts. Les paupières papillonnent quelques instants sur le regard violet avant que ce dernier ne finisse par se poser sur lui. Sans aucune espèce d'émotion. Il le regarde, simplement. Sans le voir.

- "Kou !"

Une exclamation choquée. Étouffée. Sa main qui se crispe sur lui à travers le tissu de son propre vêtement.

Les sourcils couleur de flamme se froncent très légèrement. Il ne parvient pas à déterminer si c'est le fait de la douleur, ou de la concentration...

- "Do...ku..?"

Il ne l'a jamais entendu prononcer son nom d'une façon aussi lointaine. Comme un vague souvenir, effacé par le temps. Ou un rêve que déjà le réveil vous fait oublier. Ça fait mal. Bordel. Ça fait atrocement mal !

- "C'est moi Kou. C'est moi..."

C'est idiot comme réponse... Mais c'est tout ce qu'il parvient à dire. Et sa main quitte la tunique blanche. Vient délicatement se poser sur la marque rouge ornant sa joue. L'espoir que le contact de leurs peaux le ramène à la réalité. Le ramène vers lui.

- "Tu...", une ride verticale barre son front mat alors qu'il cherche manifestement à se rappeler, "Tu as... tu as promis quelque chose..."

Il hoche la tête. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire. Il a mal. De plus en plus mal.

- "Oui...", la voix rauque est lointaine. Rêveuse. Comme ne s'attachant pas vraiment aux mots qu'elle prononce. "Tu as promis que je ne serais plus jamais seul..."

Il lutte pour avaler sa salive. Chasser ce poids qui lui comprime la poitrine. L'empêche presque de respirer.

Et il continue, ses yeux le traversant toujours. Posés loin, si loin de lui.

- "J'aurai du savoir que ce n'était pas possible, hein ?", une étrange expression, entre amertume et nostalgie, "Pourtant, toi, j'aurai tellement voulu continuer à croire que tu étais réel..."

Il l'a toujours su. L'a toujours senti. Cette... folie couvant sous le regard parfois hanté de son prince. Qui pourrait rester sain d'esprit après cinq cents ans d'enfermement ? Cinq cents ans de solitude absolue ? Cinq cents ans à tourner en rond entre ces murs lugubres. Avec ses souvenirs pour seule compagnie. Des souvenirs qui s'effilochent au fil du temps. Pour se mêler à des chimères enfiévrées. Cinq cents ans. Il ne parvient même pas à imaginer... C'était même un miracle que l'esprit de Kou ait survécu aussi longtemps. Alors oui, cette étincelle de démence qui embrase à présent le crépuscule de ses yeux, il le sait qu'elle a toujours était là. Mais il n'a jamais imaginé qu'il était lui-même le contre-feu qui la maintenait à distance. L'empêchait de s'étendre comme elle le fait à présent. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la santé mentale de son prince dépendait de lui à ce point. Il aurait sûrement eu peur, s'il l'avait su. Peur de la responsabilité que ce rôle de garde-fou aurait fait peser sur lui. Faisait peser sur lui... Une responsabilité à laquelle il avait failli...

- "Gomen... Gomen, Kou..."

Un léger haussement de sourcil. Presque... amusé.

- "Depuis quand les illusions s'excusent-elles ?"

- "Arrête ! Kou arrête... Par pitié... Regarde-moi ! Je suis réel ! Réel !"

Ses deux mains sont à présent fermement accrochées aux épaules du youkai de feu, le soulevant légèrement du matelas tout en le secouant, presque avec violence. Mais ça ne fait pas disparaître ce léger sourire narquois remontant un coin de ses lèvres. N'éclaircit pas ce regard lointain.

- "Oui, c'est ce que disent toutes les illusions..." (1)

Il se mord la lèvre. Ça fait mal... Bien trop mal de le voir comme ça... Par sa faute ! Il faut qu'il lui fasse comprendre... Lui fasse sentir... Il doit le ramener ! Le ramener vers lui ! Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Et surtout pas de cette façon ! Peu importe le moyen, il doit lui montrer qu'il est réel... Le lui faire... ressentir... Peu importe le moyen... Peu importe...

Alors il se penche vers son prince, tandis que ses mains plaquent fermement ce dernier contre le matelas. Et il se saisit de ses lèvres. Violemment. Désespérément. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêve. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce premier baiser puisse rimer avec dernière chance...

Il le sent répondre. Lui ouvrir ses lèvres. Caresser sa langue de la sienne. Et tout ça... distraitement. Comme si ce geste n'avait aucune importance. Comme si ce baiser n'était qu'une illusion de plus. Pire en une sens : une illusion attendue ! La chose la plus naturelle du monde... Alors, par-delà la peur. Par-delà la tristesse. La culpabilité. Par-delà même ce désir qu'il ne peut nier... Une déferlante de colère. Brûlante. Douloureuse. Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça ! Et sa bouche se fait plus violente. Torture celle du youkai de flammes. Bien trop consentante. Bien trop peu concernée... Ses mains arrachent la longue tunique lacérée recouvrant le corps de son prince, tandis que le goût du sang perle sous sa langue. Il sent une légère résistance. Des mains griffues cherchant à retenir la dérisoire protection de l'étoffe. Au moins est-ce un semblant de réaction... Le vêtement vole à travers la pièce tandis que ses lèvres quittent celles de l'autre youkai, pour venir se poser tout contre l'oreille en pointe.

- "Tu n'as plus besoin de ça, Kou... Je suis là maintenant."

Ses dents mordillent quelques instants le cartilage avant de descendre le long de la mâchoire dissimulée sous le symbole aux trois flammes. Il se redresse légèrement, le temps de passer son corps sur le matelas, au-dessus de celui de son prince. Coûte que coûte il lui fera prendre conscience de sa présence. De sa réalité. Ses crocs torturent la chair tendre se son cou, au-dessus des lourds anneaux de métal. Ses mains parcourent son torse nu. Et plus qu'à l'urgence de le ramener à lui, c'est à son propre désir qu'obéissent ses gestes. Un désir larvé. Ignoré depuis bien trop longtemps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx A prince's mind xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, il le sait bien lui : _Doku_ n'est qu'une chimère. Une création de son esprit. Pour repousser la solitude étouffante que ces murs referment depuis trop longtemps sur lui. Il le sait bien. Qu'importe qu'il s'en défende. Qu'il se prétende réel. Ce ne sont que les mots que lui-même a envie d'entendre. Besoin d'entendre. Désespérément besoin. Même s'ils ne sont que des mensonges. Tout comme cette bouche sur la sienne. C'est tellement évidemment ce qu'il veut. Lui. Il en rirait presque tant ce geste le conforte dans son opinion. Lui prouve un peu plus que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve enfiévré. Mais il le laisse faire. Se laisse faire. Ce songe... ce fantasme est si agréable. Il ne veut pas le faire s'évanouir trop vite. Le froid reviendra tôt ou tard, il le sait aussi. Alors il veut profiter de cette chaleur. Aussi illusoire, aussi trompeuse soit-elle. Que la folie s'empare totalement de lui. Il en a assez de s'accrocher depuis trop longtemps aux lambeaux de sa raison.

Il se cambre sous la caresse appuyée d'une main sur son ventre. Ne peut retenir un gémissement sourd alors que des doigts viennent jouer au-delà de la limite de son jeans. Est-ce que... est-ce que son corps peut vraiment lui mentir à ce point ? Est-ce que son subconscient est vraiment capable de créer des sensations aussi... détaillées ? Il gémit à nouveau tandis que la caresse se précise encore, qu'une autre main se glisse dans le creux de ses reins, le rapprochant de cet autre corps. De cette chaleur. Cette chaleur qui semble tellement réelle. Comme ce soir-là...

"_Je te le promets Kou. Je jure de toujours être auprès de toi. Je jure que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Que plus jamais tu ne seras seul."_

Mensonges...

Et pourtant...

Ces mots. Ce serment. Cette bouche qui parcourt à présent son cou de baisers féroces. Ces mains qui caressent son corps. Qui l'ont tant de fois protégé. Se sont tant de fois posées sur lui. A-t-il vraiment pu inventer tout cela ?

Il lui semble que, peu à peu, une lueur vague éclaircit le brouillard étendu sur son esprit. Et quelque part il ne veut pas... Non. Parce qu'il ne veut pas que cette illusion se dissipe... Il ne veut pas... Et en même temps... si elle s'avérait vraie... Réelle...

- "Doku..."

Un gémissement. Un appel. Une supplique.

_Prouve-moi que tu existes. _

- "Kou."

Un souffle caressant ses lèvres. Une voix tout à la fois assurée, soulagée, et vibrante de désir.

_Ne doute plus jamais de moi._ Voilà ce que lui dit cette voix. Cette bouche qui à nouveau se saisit de la sienne. _Plus jamais._

Ses bras se lèvent. Ses doigts viennent se perdre dans de courtes mèches désordonnées. Et sa bouche répond. Farouche. _Plus jamais. Plus jamais ne me laisse douter de toi. Ne me laisse me perdre seul dans mes ténèbres. Plus jamais._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx A monk's mind xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- "Sanzooo ! Harahetaaaaaa !"

Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire qu'un putain d'animal ayant un estomac à la place du cerveau et gueulant sa faim d'une voix stridente toutes les trois minutes au bas mot ? Réponse : deux putains d'animaux ayant deux estomacs en lieu et place d'un seul cerveau et gueulant leur faim dans un concert de voix stridentes raisonnant toutes les trois minutes environ...

- "Rha, mais fermez-la, bordel ! Le moine caractériel va encore nous péter une durite et je vais ramasser la moitié des coups parce que cette putain de voiture et trop petite pour trois ! Et bougez un peu vous prenez toute la place !"

...Assortis d'un spécimen de cafard vaguement apparenté à la race humaine et dont le but dans la vie était de gâcher la sienne dès qu'il ouvrait sa grande gueule...

- "T'as qu'à courir à côté ça te fera les muscles, cafard anorexique !"

- "On t'as pas demandé de la ramener sale morveuse ! Et où t'as appris des mots pareils avec le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau !"

- "C'est Doku qui dit tout le temps ça en parlant de mon frère..."

- "Famille de dégénérés..."

- "Dis pas de mal de onii-chan !"

Une odeur de cheveux brûlés. Un cri étranglé et des mouvements désordonnés à l'arrière du véhicule.

- "Espèce de naine pyromane !"

Un léger rire, juste à sa droite. Et sa colère dangereusement ascendante aussitôt attirée de ce côté.

- "Ça te fait marrer toi ? Rappelle-moi qui a eu la brillante idée de proposer de prendre cet animal sauvage avec nous le temps que nos _ennemis_" sa voix se fit venimeuse tandis qu'il appuyait sur ce mot, "viennent la récupérer..?"

Un sourire gêné profondément hypocrite.

- "Eto... Je crains que ce ne soit moi... Mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas la laisser errer toute seule dans la nature. Pense un peu à tous les dégâts qu'elle aurait pu provoquer..."

_...et ose seulement penser une seconde à utiliser ce colt contre moi, juste pour voir..._

Ça, c'est ce qu'il lut très clairement les quelques secondes où le regard vert faussement angélique quitta la route pour se poser sur lui. Hakkai arrivait presque à lui faire peur par moment. Sérieusement. Ce type était le plus dangereux d'eux tous, contrairement à ce que les apparences semblaient démontrer...

- "Cafard rouge !"

- "Hobbit orange !"

- "Harahetaaaa !"

- "URUSAI !"

Ce fut avec un intense sentiment de soulagement qu'il mit fin au concert de braillements en vidant son chargeur sur les passagers du tacot. Un soulagement qui ne durerait que le temps que ces derniers se remettent de la frayeur que peut provoquer une balle anti-youkai vous frôlant la tempe, sachant que le moindre cahot de la route aurait envoyé votre cervelle redécorer les sièges... Donc trois minutes. Le temps moyen pour un cerveau primitif d'oublier les leçons apprises dans la douleur. Croyez-en un spécialiste involontaire...

Il se renfonça dans son siège, rechargeant son revolver en vue de la prochaine salve. De toute façon il avait prévenu le balai-brosse aux oreilles en pointes : s'il ne se dépêchait pas de venir récupérer l'encombrante rouquine il se ferait un plaisir de descendre l'insecte nuisible lui servant de frère. Juste pour se calmer les nerfs...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx A swordsman's mind xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Un léger éternuement tira Dokugakuji d'un début de somnolence béate. Et le rappela par la même occasion assez désagréablement à ses devoirs. Il devrait aller chercher Ririn, non ? Il avait promis à Hakkai de faire le plus vite possible... Oui mais... Est-ce que désenlacer son corps de la douce chaleur qu'il étreignait de tout son être était vraiment du domaine du possible ? Certes, l'imitation de bonze s'était montré très clair au sujet du sort qui attendait son restant de famille s'il ne "se bougeait pas le cul", selon sa propre expression toute de sensibilité monacale. Mais après tout... il restait persuadé que le blondinet n'irait pas réellement jusqu'à tuer Gojyo. Ou alors ce serait un malheureux accident, du genre qui pouvait survenir à tout moment, présence de Ririn ou non...

Et puis... quelque part... c'était un peu la faute de ce gaki toute cette histoire. Même s'il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais... Il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans de douces mèches à l'agréable odeur de feu de forêt. Oui, peut-être même qu'il y avait du positif, sans chercher trop loin... Mais il n'empêche, son impulsif de petit frère méritait une leçon ! Sans compter qu'il se faisait quand même pas mal de soucis sur l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver Kou au réveil... Même si le dernier aperçu qu'il avait eu du regard crépuscule avant que ce dernier ne sombre dans le sommeil lui avait paru très en prise avec la réalité. Leur réalité... Un sourire un peu idiot joua sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. En fait, Gojyo ne méritait tout simplement pas qu'il gâche ce moment de bien-être intense pour voler à son secours. Le môme survivrait bien une nuit à la mauvaise humeur du moine, il l'avait fait depuis des années sans lui, après tout...

Le sommeil recommençait doucement à le gagner lorsqu'il sentit une main griffue se refermer sur son poignet, sans pour autant que la respiration régulière de son prince ne varie. Un simple réflexe. Une marque de possessivité. Une prière inconsciente.

_Tu es à moi. Ne me laisse pas. Ne me quitte plus jamais. Promet d'être toujours là. Promets..._

Il raffermit l'étreinte de ses bras. Se sentant tout entier nimbé dans la chaleur rayonnante du youkai de feu lové contre lui.

- "Je te promets, Kou. Je promets tout ça. Et plus encore. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je peux t'appartenir..."

Il chuchote ces mots à l'obscurité, la chevelure de son prince chatouillant ses lèvres. Il sait à présent tout ce que ce serment signifie. Bien plus qu'une simple allégeance. Bien plus que les mots ne peuvent exprimer. Davantage même que leur corps mêlés... Il sait à présent à quel point Kougaiji est dépendant de lui. Il savait, lui, que sa vie et son âme dépendaient toutes entières de son prince. Il ignorait jusqu'à ce jour que ça puisse être à ce point réciproque. C'est à la fois grisant et effrayant. Mais il ne se dédiera pas. Jamais. Seulement à présent il comprend toute l'importance de son serment. Et cette fois il n'y faillira pas. Jamais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx OWARI xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(1) Ça, à quelques différences de formulation près, ça vient d'un épisode de Stargate (celui dans lequel apparaît le...heu...grand-père de Daniel si je me souviens bien. Juste pour ceux qui se demandaient.) J'avais beaucoup aimé la réplique sur le moment et elle m'est revenue automatiquement quand j'écrivais ce passage...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

#pleure# Qu'est-ce que c'est gnangnan... TT

**Doku :** #tend obligeamment une corde# Totalement ! Et maintenant que t'as enfin fini de me traumatiser Kou tu peux aller te pendre...

#regarde la corde# Hoi ! Je te rajoute un lime absolument pas prévu au programme et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Ingrat ! La prochaine fois je ferai une vrai death-fic : ce sera moins long et ça te fera les pieds ! èé

**Kou :** Essaye pour voir... #ton uni et regard façon brainwashed-Kougaiji#

Oo ... #planquée derrière le bodyguard# é.è

**Doku :** ... Non mais je rêve... ¬¬

**Kou : **Avec elle ça s'appelle un cauchemar permanent... #se tourne vers les lecteurs# Reviewez et dites-lui bien à quel point c'est nul, qu'elle nous lâche...


End file.
